Unlocked Potentials
by Samstar1990
Summary: AU- Antonio is stripped of his name and forced to be a test subject and all because he can use magic. He and the other test subjects now must either learn to survive in their cage or join and break free- Spamano,FrUk,PruCan,GerIta
1. My name is Solaris

Antonio sighed and stretched forcing his hands to the air. Today felt different, he couldn't put his finger on why that was. He had worked in the café and nothing unusual had happened. Not even after that old woman was apparently trying to hit on him. Never trust an old lady who asked you to pick up her fork from the floor. He rubbed his behind. That woman hit hard.

He sighed and looked to the orange skies as the sun was descending from his home once again. As he walked the way home he stopped by the entrance to the park. Something began pulling at him. He knew that taking the street was the shortest route but something was telling him to take the park route. A sweet smell seemed to be coming down the path and before Antonio knew what was happening his feet had moved him onto the gravel path. He seemed to notice no one else had noticed the sweet smell but it didn't stop him from moving towards the source. As he came to the fountain in the centre he noticed a group of men surround the water's edge. They seemed to be the source of the odour. Antonio managed to regain enough control to just stand there, resisting the urge to run over and demanding to know what the smell was. He felt so weird, he was addicted to it and yet he had never smelt it before in his life. He fidgeted and twisted his café apron that he held in his hands. Damn! Whatever was making that smell better be worth it!

He never noticed the small blush developing on his face, if he had then he would have noticed one of the men turn to see him and see his reaction. Whispering to the man next to him the leader of the group looked over to see Antonio, fidgeting and swaying a little as he tried to remain in control of his mind. A wide fang like smiled graced the man's lips. He broke away from the group and walked with purpose to where the teen stood. Snapping back into reality Antonio looked up at the man.

He wore a dark suit and sunglasses, his hair was combed back and he had a powerful aura about him. Antonio tried to speak but still under the influence of the never ending intoxicating smell instead he stared at the man with clouded eyes. The man reached a hand to the boys head and ran his fingers through the Spaniard's hair. Antonio wanted to question the man, he knew he was overly fond of affection towards others, he tended to frighten people and get scolded because of is. But someone else doing it was very rare

But instead he found himself purring. Which was strange since he didn't know how to purr. He saw the man's smile grow wider as his eyes closed and he leant into the man's hand. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he acting like a house pet? Even for him this was weird

"You like that don't you?" the guy was even talking to him as if he was a pet…was this role-play?

"…Yes…" Wait, what? Antonio couldn't believe he just said that, it was like the words just fell out without thought. The man laughed and he felt a sting and something pricked his ear. He jumped away and brought a hand to his ear, there seemed to a stud in it now but he felt his hand pass over its shiny surface, he glared back at the man.

"Don't be alarmed…once we can accommodate you, I will come to collect you" He smiled and then his eyes wandered over to a tree. Antonio followed his eyes, hand still clamped protectively over his ear.

By the tree gripping to the bark was a teen boy a little younger then Antonio, blond hair and green eyed and had a blush to his cheeks, he had a look of regret on his face, it was only seconds later when the Spaniard noticed the boy had cat ears…and a tail that seemed to twitch behind the boy's back. He seemed to be wearing nightwear in the form of shorts and a vest. The man walked over and Antonio watched in interest. He noticed his head cleared as the smell disappeared, happy to be in complete control, he wondered if it had been used to lure that boy in.

"Well, hello Summon, we finally found you" he hovered over the boy who coiled away around the tree "You knew you couldn't escape…but I commend you for making it further than anyone else"

At that the man reached inside his suit and produced a canister with a face mask attached. The boy went wide eyed in horror

"NO! I don't want to go back!" he yelled, his accent British. He tried to defend with his arm but got pulled into the suited man's body, the mouth piece forced over the boy's mouth and nose. Antonio went to move, he wanted to help the teen but he felt another hand clamp onto him. The other members of the suit gang were going to make sure he didn't get involved, all he could do was watch and he hated it. The boy seemed to hold his breath for as long as he could but eventually he was forced to breathe in. The wide eyes full of fear suddenly relaxed and began half lidded, the green iris swirled in a dreamlike state, a small smile appeared upon his lips and he began to breath more deeply trying to get the gas into him.

"Good boy, Summon…" the man led the boy's hands to the canister so he held it voluntarily and then placing a hand on his back, encouraged him to walk, which he did without complaint.

Antonio was thrown to the ground and the gang left with the boy. The Spaniard was confused, the boy was human right? So why the cat ears? Why the tail? Why had he been escaping and from where? It confused him to the point of migraine, so shaking it off he looked up to gaze at the first few stars and decided to head for home. His ear throbbed like mad but he smiled through it, no use being sad even if the images of that boy played in his head and he wanted to see what that bastard in the suit had done to his precious ear.

When he reached his apartment he raced into the bathroom and hung over the sink to look in the mirror. In his right ear was a large red stub that was clamped in place, placing his finger on it he hissed in pain. What the hell was this thing? It looked like a tag…

"I am not a cow!" he felt himself screaming, finally let out all the frustration from the pain he had held back in his smile "What the hell!"

Growling and infuriated he shook his head and breathed deeply let all the anger slip away, he felt a lot better and smiled at himself in the mirror then yawned he dragged himself to the bedroom and crawled on the bed. He blinked a few times before he fell into a deep sleep

A few weeks had passed since the incident in the park and Antonio went on with his life. It was Saturday so it was time for him to work in the café again. But there was a carnival on the other side of town, so things were pretty quiet. Antonio sat on one of the stools by the counter and drank from his glass. The day was warm so he was allowed to have water so he didn't pass out, he liked the peace and quiet but he had to confessed he was getting a little bored. The bell on the front door rung to alert the café to the new customers

"Good day, I need a table for 3 please" the voice caused the hair on Antonio's neck to stand on end. He turned and the suited man was talking to the hostess, as she turned to show him to their seats, the Spaniard noticed the gang seemed to be staring at him. He shivered as he knew they were up to something.

A couple of hours went by and the suits seemed to have tried everything on the menu. Antonio stood by the table gripping his tray, watching them go through the menu for the 12th time. They were pushing it now. He knew they were doing it on purpose to provoke him, they kept noting his expression like they were kids poking an animal through the bars at the zoo. He remained smiling, ever helpful and ever polite

"What can I get you?" Antonio asked again. At least the large order meant he would be paid more, he could finally fix up his apartment and make it look nice.

"Oh, I don't think we will have anything else" he smiled. The same smile that Antonio remembered from the event weeks ago. His hand rose subconsciously to his ear where the stud still lay. The man noticed.

"Would you like the bill?" Antonio remained polite, he wanted the men out of his life but they were still customers, they still need to be treated with respect. The man shook his head and the companions with him rose from the table.

Antonio tensed, were they going to skip out on the tab? The suited man then rose from the table and put a hand on Antonio's cheek; Antonio flinched a little surprised and saw the man raise something to his left ear. He was up to something! He knew it!

"I want you…"

Antonio didn't have time to take on the words as suddenly there was an ear splitting pain in his ear. The Spaniard pushed away and hit his back on the counter. His head throbbed, he gripped his ears and tried to block out the sound but he couldn't, his head was swirling, the noise was disrupting his brain pattern so it was hard to think, it was making him disorientated. The two other men roughly grabbed him and dragged him from the café. The suited man clicked the off button on the black box he was holding. He looked around as the hostess came back from the kitchen.

"Oh…where is Antonio?" she asked confused. The suited man smiled as he walked to the entrance

"He is helping my men with a problem with our car, he should return soon" and with that he left.

Antonio awoke lying on the ground; he sat up and found he was surrounded by the black suits. Why him? What had he possibly done to these people?

"Hello, you're awake, good…we can begin" the man Antonio had come to despise, walked over to him

"Get away from me!" he growled, trying to hit the man. He smiled and pushed the teen away. Antonio began to breathe deeply; his head was beating so hard he had snapped without thinking. But that seemed to be what he wanted…why?

"Good…get angry…it will make this easier" he laughed "Want to know a secret, Antonio?"

He went to open his mouth but instead he growled. Did the guy get his name from the café?

"I'll take that as a yes…so here it is" he grinned his fangs at the boy "You're going to help humanity evolve"

"What?" Antonio cursed his curiosity

"You know what magic is right?"

"Fairytales…" Antonio looked away, he believed in them mind you, the idea of happy fairies and colourful creature was nice

"Yes, very good…but did you know that it is real?"

"Haha" the Spaniard laughed " that would be nice then I could wish for some nicer company who wouldn't drag me into a dark alley for who knows what" he smiled cheerfully as the idea brightened his mood

"You can use it…or at least you will use it…once we awaken it"

"Can I go now?" Antonio wasn't going to be made a fool of, or at least not after the time a boy pushed him off the roof after claiming he had found magic dust and threw it over his hand. And yet…ah…good times..Antonio laughed. One of the gang moved to a van parked nearby

"Oh no…not until we find out what power you hold…we brought along one of our other recruits to help us…for you see, what better way to unlock someone's power than by fighting them with another?"

Antonio looked up as the doors on the van were opened and a teen was laid on the floor. It wasn't the boy from the event weeks previous, but the boy was also blond, the cat ears and tails drooped low. When he was pulled from the van he protested, the men grabbed at the plain t-shirt he wore and threw him in front of the leader. Looking up seeing the man before him he scrambled to his feet shaking with fear. The suited man turned the boy to face Antonio. His eyes seemed to try and tell Antonio apologies, his large violet eyes were terrified, his blond hair framed his face and a few strands few in front of his face in a strange curl. He shook more as he felt the suited man's hand on his shoulder

"Remember what will happen if you disobey me, boy" he told the boy then turned to Antonio "This is Glacier…he will be showing you his power…" and with that, Glacier was pushed forward.

Antonio rose to his feet. He looked at the teen who took a breath

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and threw his hands to the ground. The ground shook and then much to Antonio's surprise, walls of ice shot up around him

"What the hell?" Antonio screamed taken by surprise. The walls closed around him leaving him in an ice prison. It was cold…but bearable.

Outside the suited man turned to Glacier.

"You'll let my brother rejoin us if I force his power out, eh?" he asked, turning to the man. He nodded and Glacier sighed. He began to make the ice thicker.

Clutching himself in an embrace, Antonio began to shake violently, the temperature was dropping and the walls were closing in. He just wanted to be warm…he would do anything for it. The top of his head began to burn as did the small of his back. Why? Was he going mad? But it was warmth; he begged it to envelop his body. And it obeyed to his surprise, his body began to feel so warm, he smiled

"What is this feeling?" he asked out loud. His body shimmered, the temperature around him began to rise, he closed his eyes and let it take over, the area in his control grew and grew and the ice melted away. Glacier stood dumbstruck as the structure he built turned to water. The Spaniard was stood in the middle, his arms still holding his chest, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He was glowing a pale yellow.

"He can control heat?" the suited man smiled "Wonderful" he grabbed Glacier and threw him to one of his lackeys. Antonio opened his eyes, the burning in his head and back were gone, he stumbled a little, suddenly exhausted. The suited man was in front of him. He grabbed Antonio's head and the boy let out a yelp, for what he grabbed wasn't his hair, they were ears, he was confused and reached up to inspect them, he no longer had human ears and instead, pointed ears rested upon his head, his heart jumped and a little scared he reach to his lower back and squeaked. His hands ran along a new limb from his lower back, he guided it to his front and in his hand twitching away was a tail. HOLY MOTHER OF- he had a tail! A tail! How the hell did he just sprout a tail! I mean he wasn't complaining but tails had bones in them right? Didn't bones usually take months to heal? So imagine how long it would take to grow them? It was the same colour as the hair on his head. He suddenly realised his head was swirling, exhaustion hit him like a wave and his fell into the man's arms

"Your name is now Solaris" he heard the suited man speak as he drifted off. Like hell it will be, he thought.

Antonio awoke to the sound of an engine, his eyes opened to see familiar violet ones looking down at him

"Are you ok, Solaris?" he asked

"My name is not Solaris…" Antonio groaned a little confused then he felt a whip across his chest and he screamed out, Glacier grabbed his hand and allowed him to squeeze out the pain.

"You will only respond to Solaris!" a man barked, gripping his whip. Antonio growled, he hated things like whips

"My name is Antonio!" he cried and received another lashing

"Looks like you need to be broken" a dark grinned broke out across his face as Antonio was pulled away from Glacier, who went to protest but stayed quiet.

Suddenly every minute was noted in Antonio's mind as the torture began

"What is your name?"

"Antonio!" he screamed as he was pinned and lashed across the back several time

"What is your name?"

"Antonioooo" they pulled at his tail and forced his head to smash into the floor of the van

"What is your name?"

"Antonio!" then he felt fire rush through his body as a cattle prod was produced and forced into his back.

This tennis match went on for an hour. Antonio lay on the floor of the van staring at Glacier who stared back, his eyes saying he was sorry over and over.

The constant torture made Antonio's head go funny. Was he Antonio? He was beginning to question himself as time went on the name Solaris began more and more pleasing, that name meant no hurt no pain, he was sick of hurt and pain, whenever he thought his body was to go numb they found a new way to inflict him pain to divert the process. Tired and shivering, the man raised the whip again.

"What is your name?"

"Anto…." He began, the name no longer held familiarity, it made his body rack with pain because his mind had become used to that emotion upon hearing it.

"What is your name?"

"Solaris…" he sighed. A smile across the man's lips, he put down the whip and stroked Antonio's hair

"What is your name?" this time the request was softer more pleasing

"Solaris" Solaris was purring a little. Now they were playing a different game. Now every time Solaris replied, he was rewarded, his re-education was almost complete. Another hour passed before they let Solaris go back to Glacier. He flopped his head on the blond boys lap and remained silent

"Solaris?"

"Yes Glacier?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I know Glacier…"


	2. Welcome to your new home

**See if you can guess all the Subjects in this haha**

* * *

><p>Solaris curled up, head on Glacier's lap, he was deep in sleep so was savouring every moment he got after what had just happened to him. His tail twitched and as he settled down it curled around his leg. Glacier looked down and him and sighed. To think he hadn't been outside since he was… well actually he couldn't remember…life before this was a bit of a blur.<p>

Feeling the van slowing Glacier knew they were nearing their destination. Who knew where they were but he knew they were in the middle of nowhere. No one came here unless they knew of the place. You were either a scientist, or a subject. No one else came, no one else questions… he wondered if anyone missed him, he straightened his glasses, he couldn't remember who would miss him.

Once again the doors flew open and hand rushed inside and grabbed at the two with hunger. Solaris' eyes shot open as he found he was once again being pulled somewhere against his will.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed they were in front of a large building. It was plain in features but was incredibly wide and stretched out and around the road that encircled a large green area. Solaris' smiled being out in the air again he savoured it as he knew it was only for a little while.

And sure enough before he knew it he was being dragged through endless identical hallways. All white. No colour just a bright sanitised white. His smiled to try and make light of the situation.

At least they aren't beating me…was all that came to mind. Glacier was still with him so that calmed him a little, like he had an ally, after all it seemed they were in the same boat. They were both bundled into a room; it was a small room with a table in the middle and a chair to one side. On the table was a pair of baggy white trousers and plan long sleeve top.

"They won't let us join the others till you change Solaris…" Glacier smiled politely and walked over to the clothing. Solaris looked at it, his eyebrow raised in question as he inspected the cloth.

"why is everything white?" he asked picking up the trousers. Glacier just shrugged.

"I don't know…they just are…maybe it's the Head's favourite colour"

"The Head?"

"Yeah the one in charge of all this…we have never seen him though… but he is always watching…"

Solaris looked back at the clothing and sighed, a big brother type character? He didn't like the idea someone was watching him especially when he didn't know from where they were watching " And we won't leave this room till I change?"

"Pretty much…" Glacier smiled and looked him up and down taking in the outfit he was wearing. Solaris sighed and undid the apron on his back, he took it off but not used to his cat ears found he began a human coat rack as his apron was now hung on his ear. Glacier laughed and removed it.

"Don't worry you'll get used to the tail and ears…" he folded the apron on the table and handed Solaris the clothes on the table as he undress.

Solaris was actually happy about this; at least he had a change of clothes. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and stretched upwards. Although he winced a little as his body racked with pain from the Re-Education, it seemed strange how a body would learn to forget the cause of pain, when Solaris tried to remember why he was in pain, his eyes dulled as he drew a blank.

Once again they were led down endless white corridors; Solaris wasn't sure how long they had been walking or how far they were in. As they were brought out in a large heavily guarded room, Solaris looked around in interest. The men left and locked the door behind him. Solaris noted there were a few other teens in there with them all with the cat ears and tail, they all peered over in interested at the new comer. As Solaris' eyes lingered on their own to note the details of the room a voice broke his actions

"I'M SORRY!" he looked to see the boy from that event. Summon he was called. The boy tugged at his ears pulling them down on either side of his face "they would have never found you if they weren't looking for me…"

"It's ok" Solaris smiled. Summon looked up and blinked at the cheerful Spaniard, he found it strange that the boy could be so cheerful when he had just been dragged here of all places

"ok so let's get introductions out of the way ok?" Glacier smiled and placed his hand on Solaris' shoulder. "This is Solaris, he was the one I was told to help capture…" he looked away still disgusted with himself "but you should see his power! He can control heat, and his body went this really cool gold colour…I think they want to see if he can control fire and stuff"

The eyes around the room locked on the Spaniard and he continued to smile even if he now felt uncomfortable.

"I would say pleased to meet you but it saddens me to see you in such a place as this" a blond male walked over pushing his hair behind his ear "We are all here for the same reason…to be lab rats"

He leant forward and held out his hand, Solaris took it and they shook

"They call me Briar" Briar sighed and pushed his fringe from his face revealing his blue eyes " I have the ability to create rose vines…it may not sound it…but it is quite deadly"

"well I guess you kind of know me….I'm Summon" Summon placed a hand on his chest "I can create anything my mind desires, you name it my mind can make it come to life"

A young teen female approached, she had long brunette hair and in her hair she has a few flora ornaments, she curtseyed. Solaris thought she was a nice looking girl. "My name is Amazonia" she smiled "I have the ability to turn inanimate objects into melee weapons"

"And I word of advice Mon ami" Briar put his arm around Solaris "Amazonia is named for her wonderful little temper, and with the power she has…it might not be a good idea to get on her bad side"

Amazonia giggled and batted at Briar. She then pointed to a quiet blond haired girl with large adorable green eyes who bowed her head "this is Flora, she has pheromone control" the young girl blushed and tugged at the ribbon she had tied on the side of her bob cut. Solaris blinked confused and Summon rolled his eyes

"she can control people and the atmosphere through smell…she is the one who created the scent that got you caught"

"oh…then…what keeps you from escaping miss?" he knew it was a blunt question but if she created the smell it meant it wouldn't effect her. They all gave him a piercing look but she laughed

"it's OK you have a right to know… Brother is the reason I can't leave…"

"brother?"

"yes… they keep him somewhere else in the building but he is allowed in here every so often…they will hurt Brother if I don't do as I am told"

Solaris felt sorry for the girl, she smiled at him putting on a brave front but he could tell she was greatly worried about the condition of her brother. Another male walked forward and bowed his head, his blond hair was sleeked back and he had piercing blue eyes, Solaris couldn't help but feel hostility behind those eyes.

"My name is Harmonic" he spoke with a rough German accent " I can control sound…create any frequency and cause sound to stop vibrating altogether, effectively muting the area"

Solaris looked at the group before him, it was strange to think they could all had control over something, he noticed however that all their eyes fell on a small yellow bird that rested on Harmonic's head, the bird was cute all excepted the deep red eyes it had.

"come say hello Beast" Harmonic sighed. The bird fluttered its wings and flew to the table and sat there, after a few seconds the bird shimmered and began to change and grow. Solaris let out a yell in surprise. When the shimmering stopped in the bird's place was an albino male, legs crossed and arms folded, the boy wore a smirk that was accompanied by the deep red eyes

"Yo new guy!" he laughed "know now that you have met the Awesome me! I'm an animorph! Name an animal…and I can transform into it!"

"he's a little egocentric" Amazonia laughed causing Beast to growled

"hey!" Glacier perked up "no fighting in front of the new guy! Give him a chance to see a quiet day!" He sighed and sat down at the table where Beast was sat "where are Mirror and Reflect?"

"They got taken for some testing…" Briar shrugged and walked over to the flower box by the window

"there are more?" Solaris asked blinking. Flora nodded "three others…Mirror, Reflect and Atomic"

Suddenly the silence was broken and the doors at the other end flew open and a brunette boy ran in

" Harmonic! Harmonic something awful happened!" the boy cried jumping onto the German who fell backwards

"Reflect? Reflect what happened?" he asked pushing the crying boy away

"w-well…me and Fratello…we were going through the normal drills…and when I had the darkness, I messed up…I was scowled and the man grabbed my ear…it hurt!" he sniffed " Then Mirror…he…he flipped! He grabbed my hand took the darkness and put his hand to the man's face and fired!"

"mein gott!" Beast cried hearing this " is the guy mad?"

Reflect shook his head "I don't know…but then…they pinned him down…and I think they are sedating him…"

"Why can't he learn to keep his head low…" Summon growled rolling his eyes. Reflects eyes fell on Solaris

"new guy?" He seemed to jump and became a mix of tears and happiness "I am so sorry you have to see me like this" he bounced over and took Solaris' hands "My name is Reflect" Solaris smiled at his enthusiasm, his eyes trailed to the curl they lay on the left side of his head.

"I'm Solaris" he smiled. Reflect veh-ed again

"so what's your power…oh wait if you have just got here you don't really know…how silly of me. Well my fratello and I are special"

"Special?" he asked, wondering how much more special he could be. The boy nodded

"we share our powers"

This confused the Spaniard. Harmonic rubbed his templed

"I'll explain…Mirror and Reflect are twins, the two powers they have are White healing and Dark destruction, when they are in contact with one another, they can switch between both powers, since you can only really control one power at a time"

"but when we aren't holding each other we can only use the one we are left with…like right now I can only heal people…I think"

"Reflect has a habit of forgetting which power he has"

Solaris laughed and without thinking embraced the boy, who to his surprise veh-ed happily and returned the hug.

Suddenly two men walked into the room and dumped another boy onto a chair before leaving, he swayed back and forth and every so often giggled, his eyes half lidded.

"Fratello!" Reflect screamed and ran over to the boy. Solaris could see why they were twins, the other boy also had a curl, but in Solaris' eyes was just a little cuter.

"Mirror!" Reflect shook him " can you speak"

"new guy?" Mirror asked pointing at the Spaniard

"si…but you will get to meet him once you're feeling yourself again" Reflect began absorbed in his brother and forgot about everyone else in the room.

Glacier sighed, he began to believe he had been deceived again. They weren't going to let his brother back in…how would they after the trouble he caused

"I can walk myself!"

He shot up, the voice familiar and he looked up to the walkway above us

"don't run! Atomic come back here!" an angry voice screamed. There was a sound of laughter

"I am going to see them! I am allowed to now remember!"

Glacier watched as the boy with similar appearance to himself leapt down from the walkway and landed on the table causing everyone to stare. "so where is the new guy? Come on don't hide him from the hero!"

"you're an idiot Atomic, he's right there" Glacier pointed. Atomic hoped off the table and patted Solaris on the back

"hey my name is Atomic, sorry you got caught up in this…the silver lining is that I am finally out of quarantine cause of you so thank you!"

The Spainard let his eyes fall to the boys hands, they were encased in what looked like a heavy duty glove, large shackles around the wrists suggested he couldn't take them off. Atomic noticed this.

"ah these guys stopped me using my power…you see I am a little dangerous…"

"A little?" Summon raised his large brow "you create energy and can cause it and anything you touch…to explode!"

Solaris went wide eyed and Atomic laughed

"Yeah I know I know but I only use my powers on villains! Never on innocents!" Atomic pulled a pose and Glacier groaned

"He has a hero complex"

Solaris burst out laughing. This was all suddenly exciting; everyone around him was so different and so interesting it made his heart glad to have met them. He just wished it was under different circumstances.

A few hours passed and Solaris finally got to meet Mirror's actual personality. Completely over come with fascination at the teens true behaviour; he felt the need to embrace him. He was holding the boy close as the Italian kicked violently

"Let me go you Spanish Bastard!"

"But why~" Solaris purred keeping his hold on the boy. He had instantly taken a like to him; he would pout in the most adorable fashion and turn the cutest colour so easily

"Because you're making me uncomfortable!"

"Awwww but you're so cute Mirror I can't help myself" at this Mirror settled down a bit and blinked going bright red

"c-cute?" he asked a little taken back. Solaris nodded

"Si si you are like a little tomato when you blush…I love tomatoes and it makes you look so cute!"

Mirror looked away and pouted. AH SO ADORABLE! "I'm not cute…" he grumbled but stopped fidgeting and let the Spaniard use him as a life size plushie

From the control centre, the subjects were watched "Solaris…he is getting a little too close to Mirror…make sure to keep an eye on him…"

The man leant over the screen "he truly was a happy accident… we must reward Summon for leading us to him… even if it wasn't intended" a small smirk graced the man's face "but for now…let us make sure he knows his place"

He stroked the screen.

"Ok time to go outside" one of the staff called happily as she entered through into the room. There was a hissing sound as Beast dived off the table as a small tabby and tried to hide in the corner.

"What's his problem?" Solaris asked. Mirror groaned and finally pulled away

"The fucking bastard is sedated when we go outside so he doesn't turn into a bird and flies away" Mirror grumbled "the idiot should just suck it up"

"Ah Mirror, such a filthy mouth for such an adorable like cutey!" he poked at Mirror's cheek. He went bright red

"Chigi!" he screamed and crawled away "I am not cute and I will use whatever fucking language I want you bastard

"Ah Mirror is mad…" Solaris sulked trying to chase him.

Beast was dragged from his hiding place.

"You become human right now or I get out my taser" the woman warned. The red eyes narrowed and hissing a little Beast reluctantly returned to human form chuntering in German under his breath. He then cursed loudly as the needle was inserted into his neck.

The teens were ushered outside, Briar was laughing softly at Beast as the drugs began to take affect and the Albino swayed. Catching him he sighed

"I will take care of him oui? He is always so helpful in the garden when in this state" and before anyone could protest the French teen had dragged him off, Flora was in quick to follow. Solaris sat himself down in the warm sun and watched the others. They were all happy to be outside it seemed.

Atomic was quick to climb a nearby tree and dragged Glacier with him. He noticed that the staff were keeping their eyes on the brothers as they sat on the highest tree branch and looked longingly over the wall, tempting themselves into false hope.

Flora and Briar were huddle over what appeared to be a vegetable garden; they were talking in hushed tones and appeared to be completely involved in their work.

"You know Briar only ever acts like around Flora?" Summon sat down next to him " don't let his looks fool you, Briar is a first class pervert…he is just being nice to Flora because- A- her brother is one mean son of a bitch when pissed, and -B- because she and him share the passion of gardening, so he doesn't really want to piss off the person who he has to share the vegetable patch with…he feels no need to"

Solaris laughed as Briar had to pull Beast out of the dirt again as he attempted to play in it giggling like a child. Amazonia growled and dragged beast across the ground away while Briar pursued

"Come on put the boy down you know he doesn't mean any harm in this state mon cheri "

"Exactly why I think I should have a little fun with him…" Amazonia's eyes twinkled and Briar shrunk away

"Whatever you're thinking I will say now it's a bad idea" he protested

Over in the corner of the garden, Mirror growled and stared at the new comer. He didn't understand why he would be so concern with the idiot. The guy was too touchy feely, and it…well it just bugged him ok? Reflect squeezed his hand

"Veh~" he smiled and Mirror returned the squeeze. Mirror liked to hold his brother's hand whenever he could, it meant he could protect him… they couldn't use their powers on their own bodies but they could use it on the twin, Mirror liked knowing he could switch between the two powers at a moment's notice. Reflect leant on his brother's shoulder and soon fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

He glanced over at Harmonic who was sat by them on the other side of reflect. He was staring at Mirror with the piercing eyes.

"And you are looking at what?" Mirror didn't really get on with Harmonic, they always clashed even if they never physically fought

"Nothing Mirror" he growled but kept his calm

"Go touch up your make up sweetheart" Mirror threw back teasing harshly at the unfortunate naming of the boy. He rolled his eyes at the Italian's comment

"Only once you come off your period Angel" he taunted back causing the boy to go bright red and scowl.

Eh? Solaris looked over at the boy. Mirror had gone all red again…he wondered why until he realised he didn't care because it was so cute!

"You better relax while you can " summon was laid on his back making cloud rings appearing with his finger

"why?" Solaris asked breaking away from the adorable sight

"Because when we go back inside…they'll put you through a lot of tests…"

"Oh wonderful…I never did do well in school" He rolled his eyes. Summon blinked and then started laughing

"I do hope you keep your cheery attitude…after all what you're about to go through…isn't going to be pretty"

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Subject file:<strong>

**Arthur Kirkland- Summon**

**-The ability to conjure up creations, as long as he can imagine it, it will become real**

**-Believed he may have the potential to enter dreams and change a person's beliefs- he can recall the dreams of another to great detail- more tests are to be run**

**-Must be guarded whilst asleep as he tends to subconsciously active his power. Rabbits tend to make the most appearance**

**-He must be kept under surveillance especially when around Subject Atomic- the two are constantly working together to escape**

**-Seems to show interest in Subject Briar- it is advised that if interest develops further that the two are separated and re educated**


	3. In your dreams!

**Hey I want to thank people for such nice reviews, I will mention now- Mam is the woman's name- not mum or short for madam...but is her name**

* * *

><p>His heartbeat raced. It raced like never before. He was panting, his mouth was wide open. Gasping… taking in as much air as it could. Exhaustion swept over him and he so wished to fall into it. Just a little further, he allowed his eye lids to close, he began to slip into the sweet embrace of sleep.<p>

A jolt through his body persuaded them to fly open again and he let out a yell.

"You're not done yet, Solaris" A faceless man told him, dragging him back to his feet for the twentieth time. Not done? Not DONE? How much longer they had been at it since he had come back in from outside? Summon was right and he hated it. He threw back his head and gave the scientist a sweet smile but his lips remained sealed. He swayed a little as he battled to stay awake.

Then suddenly the world went black.

A small Labrador with red eyes was running around the hallways of the facility. He ran and ran laughing as not far behind him was his favourite playmate.

Larry the Security Guard

"Get back here, you mutt!" the man growled as he ran after the animal. Beast rolled his eyes,

_Oh yeah, I am so gonna stop now_

But all Larry heard was barking. The dog picked up the pace

_Come on, move your fat ass, or you'll never get me back in the room_

As the dog rounded another corner he ran into someone. Shaking his head he looked up to see a tall woman, she was thin and well blessed in her assets; her black hair complimented her tanned skin. She smiled darkly.

"So Beast…you come to me as a dog? You know better than that"

Beast shivered. He did know better than that, after all, this woman was a demon; she knew how to control the subjects by finding their weakness. And his was embarrassing.

"Please forgive me, Mam…he was too fast"

She smiled "It's ok…I'll make him come along" she knelt down and smiled. "Who's a good boy?" her voice was suddenly honey soaked. Beast felt his ears prick up and his tail wag

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Beast's weakness was he was prone to also take on the behaviour patterns of the animal he took the form of, so if you knew how to train the animal he was… you could control Beast. Mam scratched behind his ear and he melted

Damn it!

She started talking and praising him and he began barking playfully

Damn it!

"Come on! " she smiled, tapping her knees "Up!" and he jumped on her lap

Damn it!

He suddenly disliked dogs, so much. He suddenly realised how much they craved attention.

Ten minutes later, Mam was carrying a very disgruntled Albino back through the halls

"I hate you…"

"I think highly of you too my boy, maybe next time give me a challenge…like an ant…"

He grumbled under his breath as she carried him into the sleeping quarters of the subjects.

The sleeping quarters was a series of blocks that belonged to each Subject, each of the blocks only had 3 walls so the room was on full display and each one was a simple bed, table and seat. The blocks were arranged around a courtyard that was accessed through a door into the other areas of the lab. On the East wall was Summon's room and Amazonia's room on the ground level, then up a ladder was Harmonic's room. On the west wall was Flora's room and Briar's room on the ground level with Atomics and Glaciers above them. On the south wall was Beast's room and a shared room between Mirror and Reflect, there was an empty block on the second floor of the south wall now as Solaris' new room. On the North wall was the way out and nothing else, in the centre of the courtyard was a container that the scientists filled with all sorts of books and toys that the subjects could decorate the blocks with if they so wish.

The door was locked at Mam left. Beast sighed and looked around, the only ones up were himself and Summon, who was sat reading on his bed.

"New book?" he asked looking over at Summon and then the container noticing it had some new additions. Summon looked up and nodded, then returned to reading

"Must be good" he grumbled, walked over to his room and sat down.

A few hours passed until Solaris was dragged in and dumped disorientated and tired. Beast blinked as the boy made no movement so walked over and peered over the boy.

"So, rough day?"

"I think so…I don't really remember most of it…" Solaris laughed. Beast sighed and sat down next to Solaris

"Good to see you still smiling, most would fall into a depression"

"Ah, but things always look better with a smile" Solaris added still smiling; Beast could swear he could see sparkles coming off the boy "Oh…is that a bunny?"

Thinking it a strange comment the German looked towards where the boy was pointing and sure enough, there was a rabbit.

"Ah…that would be Summon"

"Summon is a rabbit?"

"No, Summon created the rabbit, idiot" Beast laughed "At night his dreaming activates his power because of the guy's imagination, it's like nearly as awesome as I am!" he peered over and sure enough the Brit had fallen asleep still clutching the tattered cover of the book he had been reading "So we try to make sure he always has pleasant dreams…or it's more problems for us…but that is why we have guards outside the door" he laughed

Solaris crawled closer to the rabbit wondering if it was an illusion, he reached forward and stroked the creature and was surprised by how soft it felt, it may have been created from a boy's mind but it seemed as real as he was. He had to admit he was impressed. Then he noticed there were an increasing number of rabbits

"You know come to think about it, Summon dreams about rabbits a lot….wonder why…" The albino thought about it before shaking his head "It's too late to be thinking about this…come on, let's get you into your room…what the hell are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard who was now covered in bunnies laughing away "They are so fluffy and cuddly and so ….well real…"

"Yeah…" He shook his head and stood up "Come on, Solaris…put the bunnies down…we need to get to sleep…"

Solaris pouted "But the bunnies…" he pulled away as Beast tried to take the rabbit that had nested between his ears. The albino rolled his eyes, was this guy for real?

Solaris was quite happy covered in the cuteness and began mentally thanking Summon for his power. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his ear. Beast dragged him to stand by it.

"Ow, ow, ow, Beast that hurts…" he whined.

"Well we have to get up on the dot of 8 so unless you want re-education on your second day I suggest you belt up and go to bed" Beast pushed Solaris to the ladder that led to his room.

Grumbling in defeat the Spaniard climbed up and dragged himself to the bed. Well, at least he should try and sleep. It wasn't too hard as he instantly plunged into darkness and into his dream

"Solaris…"

Solaris heard himself being called in his dream, he looked around, he appeared to be in the park. He remembered it as the place where it all began.

"Hello?" he asked "Who's there?"

"I'm over here…"

Solaris looked over to where he had first seen him, Summon was stood by the tree but now he was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. He walked over the grass and Solaris noticed he was barefoot. "Sorry about this…"

"About what?"

"Well you see…this is a part of my power no one knows about…but I can enter a person's dream, so that's the first part of the sorry"

Solaris blinked at him then smiled. "Well its ok no harm done right?" the look on the Brit's face said otherwise

"Not exactly…I came here so I could apologise properly for the fact you got taken and I started to over think it and I ended up…changing your dream to this…"

He spread his arms to indicate the park "After all this is where it happened"

"You can change dreams?"

"I think I can change more but I am too afraid to try" he sighed "But please don't tell anyone…you're the first person I have really told even if I have been in the others dreams many times…"

"But why not…this is cool"

"If THEY find out…I could be used the same way as Flora is…"

Solaris suddenly understood his reasoning, the boy was right, if Summon had the power to change a person through their mind he could be forced to do some unthinkable things "Alright I won't tell"

Summon smiled and turned "So um yeah…I am really sorry I got you caught, I know you said don't worry about it but I would really like you to accept it"

"OK I will accept it, but on one condition"

"Oh?" Summon was worried and curious, he turned back to the Spaniard

"Why do you create rabbits in your sleep, Beast says it happens a lot" Solaris asked and Summon went bright red

"W-well…err"

"Hey no one but you and me will know outside this dream…and I won't accept your apology till you tell me"

Grumbling something about Solaris being a first class wanker he sighed "I think it's because…he calls me …"

Solaris leaned in ready for the answer

"He calls me mon lapin…"

Then everything went white as the bell to wake up rung sharp and clear.

Solaris forced his eyes to open as a bright light beamed down on him

"It's time to awaken Solaris"

Looking above him was one of the staff. "Morning!" he sang happily. The lab assistant roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him to sit. Taking a thermometer from his bag he prodded at the boy's mouth for entry. Solaris opened his mouth and the thermometer was placed under his tongue. He felt a little stupid but noticed that the others were also being poked and prodded. The assistant checked his pulse, his heat beat and other things before removing the thermometer and his temperature was taken. He smiled and motioned for the boy to stand.

"So you're healthy, that is good, we can start with your testing then"

Groaning internally, the Spaniard smiled and nodded. Suddenly there a squeal as Flora was deemed healthy and she saw someone waiting by the door.

The boy was dressed in the white baggy clothing everyone seemed to be given, but this boy was different, for one he had no cat ears and tail and the guards seem to keep a close watch on him. He had what appeared to be shackles on his feet and hands and a collar round his neck, he had a similar haircut to Flora so Solaris quickly twigged who he was.

This was the boy referred to as Brother. Solaris watched as the two embraced and Brother began to whisper to Flora in comfort as she cried and refused to let him go. Soon the two were bundled through the door and the rest followed. As if they were criminals the subjects were escorted individually with guards separating them until they reached the main room.

This time the room was full of wonderful smells and the tables had food up on them. The subject were all led to specific plates that seemed to be filled with food that the lab felt benefitted them the best.

Solaris sat down and slowly ate at the questionable platter. He wasn't going to complain, after all food was food and he knew that it wasn't in their best interest to leave their subjects undernourished. None of the Subjects raised any sort of objection and when the meal was done the plates were removed and they were left alone again. Flora took Brother's hand and guided him over to Solaris

"This is the new guy" she smiled hanging off the older boys arm

"Nice to meet you…" he muttered. Solaris smiled

"And you"

~Attention Subjects, testing will begin in an hour, please prepare yourselves~

"Well, that is just brilliant" Amazonia pouted, folding her arms across her chest, noticing Solaris look over she sighed "If they announce it…it means we are being tested…so we will be performing in front of him…the Head"

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Subject File<strong>:

**Mathew Williams- Glacier**

**-The Ability to create ice from merely the water in the air. Can withstand extreme cold.**

**-He can see through the thickest snow storms and can even bend the snow around him. Consideration to take him to higher altitudes to see full extent of his power.**

**-Both Subject Glacier and Subject Atomic are very close- discussion to try a Joining has been suggested.**

**-Shows interest in Subject Beast however the Subject refuses to approach Subject Beast so it is believe nothing harmful will occur. However he is now under surveillance.**


	4. A testing trial

**Warning! the chapter you are about to read was written over 2 nights at 2 am- there is Fruk. Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Harmonic hit the ground with a thud. He was near exhaustion; he could see spots and his breathing heavy. He couldn't concentrate; something was messing with his head. It didn't help that the testing that was occurring was near brutal and inhuman on the highest of levels.<p>

The Lab assistant that morning had noted a higher temperature; it became apparent he was becoming ill. That meant quarantine.

The other Subjects watched from the sidelines, they saw the boy fall and instantly Beast was by his side, offering words of encouragement and nuzzling at the boy. It became clear that this test was over…with the subject failing.

It wasn't the first either; after that the next to go up had been Atomic, who had to be sedated as he attempted to blow them all sky high. Glacier also managed to get by but just barely almost succumbing to sleep as they tested his endurance. However Amazonia was deemed a fail because she allowed her weapon to break during her fight, which she protested until they brought out a large intimidating needle, she quickly backed down and chuntered away next to Summon. The test rolled on one after another, being gruelling and near impossible tasks, the second to final test was for the twins and unfortunately Mirror failed at defending himself, causing him to damage his wrist and now against his will was being nursed by Solaris.

"My little tomatito!" he cooed into the Italian's ear just to see the boy turn his favourite shade, the little red blush that slowly developed across Mirror's face as he protested against the older boy.

"Get off me, you fucking moron!" He protested but Solaris held on tighter until the boy once again gave up and muttered under his breath. However, the fact that the two were allowing themselves to get so close had been noted again and again. They were deemed too close.

A large guard towered over the two boys and, with a large rough hand on Mirror's injured wrist, yanked him from the Spaniard's grip, giving him a warning glace and dumping the Italian shivering from pain at the other end of the bench. Solaris pouted; they had taken away his favourite playmate.

Soon Solaris was yanked by his ear to the centre of the test area.

"This is the new boy, sir" they placed an intimidating hand heavily on Solaris' shoulder, another grabbed his chin, choking him a little and forced him to look up at the large screen wall, just able to see a shadow figure behind it. Solaris realised that was the one everyone referred to as The Head.

"He has the ability to control the heat of an area and control fire but not produce it"

Solaris shivered. Memories of how they found out about his abilities plagued through his mind. Soon enough he was left alone in the enclosed space. Four towers shot up at the corners and began to spin and raged as fire spewed from the vents, moving along paths in the floor so the Spaniard was forced to move quickly. As the towers of flame began to speed up, he realised that if he didn't rely on his abilities he was toast. Literally. He stopped and closed his eyes and began to shape his surroundings based on their heat, he felt the cold walls outside the test area, he felt the body heat of the other subjects, noting Mirror's was strangely high, it was similar to the German's but unlike Harmonic as far as he knew Mirror had no illness. It was when he felt a scolding heat source approach him that he decided it be best to questiont it later. He dodged sliding between two of towers. Eyes still closed, he planted his hands on the floor and propelled himself into the air keeping an eye on all four towers at the same time. He twisted and landed on his feet at the opposite end of the room.

A small smile appeared upon The Head's face, what he saw pleased him.

Dodging again and again the Spaniard began to understand how he could use the mapping; he could pick out every person within the area and everything else to. However he did find it odd, he couldn't feel the heat signature of The Head.

The other subjects watched as the boy seemed to dance with his potential death. It was captivating and although the teens were filled with dread and fear for the life of their friend, they couldn't help but feel awe inspired at the same time.

Suddenly the air felt cold. Easing his eyes open with caution, Solaris found the room had returned to what it first was. Approached by the scientist, he was dragged once again out of the lab, somehow he had passed.

As lunch time came around the subjects were once again left to their own devices. Mostly grumbling at the unfair testing, Solaris was happily run around chasing the small yellow bird. He and Beast had become closer friends, finding humour in the darkest of the situations; they both discovered they enjoyed each other's company. Also it had become apparent that the Spaniard was easily distracted and since his 'I will love and hug all' attitude kept getting him in trouble, by becoming a small fluffy …and real animal it seemed the boy was more than happy to try and play with it. Beast felt a little stupid since he could feel the eyes of the other boys watching him.

Harmonic, who had been taken from the room for a medical assessment, arrived in the room and stared, feeling embarrassed to be related to the new guy's toy. He had been treated for his fever and was feeling much more refreshed. Reflect leapt on him, squealing in delight at his friend's return.

Harmonic made no move against the boy and instead stared at him until a sharp jab in the back by Amazonia forced him to. Looking at her with a sour expression he proceeded to probe for the reason to the disruption.

"What was that for?" He growled eyes narrowing. The rolling of her eyes and her finger indicated she had spotted the various guards around the room staring at him, edging forward.

Reflect blushed bright red feeling himself due to the embarrassment he felt from forgetting what would happen when they got so close. Yet for some reason he didn't mind.

Then the lunch bell rang and the subject sat down at the tables, and once again the same scheduled meal. Today was a little different though; today Atomic was a little bored and so decided that he would tease the one person who would retaliate to spectacular effect

"You bloody wanker, try chewing your food you animal!"

Summon once again took the bait.

"But Summon, the food is awful!" he whined and kicked at the Brit under the table. Summon growled and kicked back

"Well, I don't want to see it!" he hissed.

Atomic then began to flick the unwanted meal at Summon. The boy tried to ignore it but as the American continued taunt him, he knew the boy had a short fuse and his attempts to light it were becoming more and more successful.

"Atomic, if you don't bloody stop that right now you git, I swear I will make that space monster alien from your dream, purple tentacles and all!"

He yelled without thinking. Briar leapt up at the sound of the outburst and looked over to see Atomic blinking in confusion of how Summon knew that and shaking at the same time from the memory of the dream, but after a few blinks he was back smiling and on his feet poking at Summon's cheek, so close to rage.

It was considered a side effect of the explosive power at Atomic's control, however it just could have been that Atomic just plain enjoyed fighting, enjoyed getting to play the part of the hero, which seemed redundant when he was the one starting the fight. Just as Summon was about to jump on the teen Briar felt the need to intercept.

Roughly grabbing Summon by the arms, he pulled him back. Summon wriggled furiously in the French teen's arms

"Let me at him, let me at him! He'll wish he was never born!" Kicking out the table receiving a hefty blow and the food went everywhere; everyone scrambled from their chairs and stared as the guard were preparing to intervene.

Briar clicked his tongue in disapproval before spinning the Brit to face him and pinning him down on the table using his whole body to pin him down. The squirming stopped almost immediately.

"There, that wasn't so hard mon lapin" Briar smiled and then blinked looking at the boy beneath him.

Summon had stopped moving and was staring at the boy on top of him, he was blushing a deep red flush, eyes wide with confusion and a small amount of want. Briar stared into them and was drawn in; he never noticed how cute Summon was when he blushed like this. He began to understand why Solaris enjoyed making Mirror blush if this adorable like face was the reward. His eyes wandered over the boys features.

Summon had emeralds for eyes, they shone full of emotion, incredibly valuable, Briar wanted to keep them for himself, he couldn't understand why but he wanted those eyes to only fall on him and no one else, in fact he wanted to own every little bit of the boy, just for him, no one else. Without thinking, he leant in.

As Briar move in towards his face, Summon felt so many feelings rush through him. First he panicked and the urge to struggle kicked in, then confusion as his eyes looked on the deep pools that stared into his own iris seemed to submerge him and waves of calm washed over his body. It all felt so right and finally acceptance kicked in. He relaxed in the boys grip and half hesitantly closed his eyes awaiting contact.

Briar's lips lightly pressed onto Summon's

CRACK

Summon's eyes flew open and he shook as the French teen screamed and was yank backwards by his hair. He called out to Briar but when he got off the table, the rough uncaring hands yanked him back and dragged him away kicking and screaming.

Briar was pinned to the floor and though struggled he could not win. He looked up to see the British teen being dragged out of the room. He cursed himself over and over as they yanked him up and dragged him through a door at the other end.

Allowing his head to flop backwards, he stared at the ceiling. The constant white allowed him think about what had happened, to process the whole event in detail. At first it was to tell himself how wrong it was, but going over everything reminded him of the cute look the boy had gave him, suddenly he craved it a small smiled pinching his lips. Even as he was punished the smile did not falter.

Brother held tightly onto Flora, he was quiet and unmoving. Flora had known her brother to be closed but over the years he had become locked and bolted. Nothing escaped the boy but a few words these days, or at least the times she saw him. She hummed to herself as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Brother…will we get to live together one day?" she asked knowing the answer, she asked it every day.

He would also always reply with a small nod.

She sighed, hoping to hear her brother's voice she went to sing to him, hoping it would help him break from his cold shell. It never happened, but she always felt like it was worth a shot.

As the night rolled in, the subjects knew soon they would have to retire to bed. They were called to do so as a badly beaten Briar was dragged into the room mumbling under his breath. It was the only noise heard as they were escorted to the sleeping area.

Summon was laid on the bed unmoving. He had also received a lashing and then been dumped on his bedding. His eyes flickered open as he had enough energy to watch the rest of them trudge in, his eyes seemed to lock onto Briar

**They told me nothing good will happen**

He thought over the marks he had. Briar lifted his head and the two sets of weary eyes met, Summon felt his face blush as he saw the teen smile, even though he was in so much pain. The smile was meant for him and only him.

**Why are you tempting me?**

Briar smiled as he once again gazed upon Summon. His and only his… no amount of beating would ever change that ever. As he was roughly thrown onto his bed he found he quickly fell to slumber.

Summon stared at the ceiling. Did he dare? Did he dare wish to pursuit the dangerous feelings he was having

**After all…there is a way no one will know…**

He smiled and closed his eyes. He once again felt himself slip away to the black emotionless field, his mind. His dreamless plain never had the chance to be shaped, his power never allowed his mind to relax enough for it to happen. But he had no time to think about that he turned and ran, his feet pounded onto the ground causing silver ripples to form on the black. He saw a light ahead and smiled. He was on his way.

When he entered the light suddenly he was standing in a large mansion. Summon smiled, knowing the décor as the mind he wanted to enter, and if he was correct, he would have to travel up the stairs in front of him and into the first bedroom on the left. Looking at the door he knocked lightly on the tanned wood and felt his heart race as he heard footsteps on the other sides. The door handle turned and the door peeked open as a sapphire eye peered out at him.

"Summon?" Briar was a little taken back from seeing the boy in his dream, he smiled. Well he did want Summon, to protect the boy and have him all for himself.

Summon felt his cheeks blushed bright red as around his neck a collar appeared. What the hell was Briar dreaming of now he was there? Oh well, I guess as long as he was happy.

"Hello Briar…I…came to see you…may I come in?" He asked sheepishly

Briar went red and nodded, opening the door and allowing the boy in. The bedroom was nothing more than plain walls, a desk in one corner and a large bed at one side of the room; he had a balcony that led onto a wonderful view of large fields. Summon had always liked to look over them, every dream plane reflected the person, reflected a place they held dear. A place before the laboratory.

Summon fidgeted a little, unsure it Briar would accept what he was about to do. Briar was about to speak when the British teen wrapped his arms around Briar's neck and pushed his lips to meet the others mouth. Briar was taken back at first, then slowly relaxed closing his eyes and moulding his lips to Summon's, his hand travelled to the boy's hips and drew him close to the French teen's body. After a few moments Briar pressed his tongue against Summon's lips, asking for entry. Although he didn't understand why, Summon's lips obeyed the silent command and his lips parted, allowing Briar's tongue to explore his mouth. The Brit shivered and a small muffled moan came out. Briar broke away and Summon whimpered as the sensation was taken away. He saw the boy smile and before he knew what was happening he was being laid onto the bed, Briar straddled over him nipping at the skin of his neck, allowing pleasure to pass through Summon as he shivered and small moans to escape his mouth.

His body was reacting on his own. Summon realised it was because he was in Briar's dream, he was being influenced by the host mind, after all he was just a visitor, a small piece of conscious that was easily influenced.

The French teen's hand wandered down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, causing more and more pleasure to run through his body, he arched his back and moved his hands to grip the back of the jacket Briar wore.

As expert hands ran along his skin, causing chills to pulse though Summon

He realised he never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Francis Bonnefoy<span>- Briar**

**The ability to create and grow almost indestructible rose vines- very useful for both attack and defence**

**Believed to be able to communicate with flora however this has yet to be confirmed, if left alone he will instantly seek out the nearest plant so this shows promise**

**Has attacked one of the guards but he destroyed a daisy in the garden. Such violence from disrespect to nature could be troublesome- re education has been scheduled, if he shows this behaviour again to occur immediately**

**Seems to show interest in Subject Summon- it is advised that if interest develops further that the two are separated and re educated**

**Subject Briar and Subject Flora are content in each other's company and both seem submissive when outside. Seen as a friendship on common ground**


	5. A Broken Dream

**Hey I have written some more again- sorry it took so long but this chapter is very Summon orientated as we start to look more at the backstories of the subjects...please let me knwo if I should devote a few chaps to them or if i should just hint at them**

* * *

><p>Edging his eyes open, Summon blinked in confusion. He was awake before the alarm? Wait no…he wasn't in the sleeping area anymore. Darting his eyes around in confusion at the dark room he noted he seemed to be in an office<p>

"Ah, you're awake" the voice crept over the boy's skin and made him shudder. He suddenly realised where he was. That man's office was always the same dark ominous aura. He had felt it many times; after all he had been there the longest.

"You did a bad thing, Summon"

He felt his ears droop. He cursed himself inside that he became like this around that man. A scared puppy willing to do anything for praise. Years of torture and abuse had slowly worn down the boy's resistance. He saw the man motion to move forward and his body obeyed without thinking. Slowly making his way to the man who he could only describe as the devil, the man's cold eyes slid over the shivering boy's body. This was the only person he was truly afraid of; Summon hated him, seeing him meant he had done wrong.

The boy hated being put through testing. He had been at this place the longest out of anyone so the testing bore into him, making him dread his life. He closed up and began to hide his abilities from the staff. This meant the Head began to take him away when he discovered he was lying. He was beaten for disobedience but he was seen as being rebellious.

He stood sheepishly, looking up at the Head's face. The only one to have seen it but he refused to tell the others of the cold eyes; they locked your gaze, the snarl on his lips made you quiver. Everything about the man breathed darkness.

The man tapped his lap and Summon crawled onto it, shivering as the large hand ruffled though his blond hair, cupping his left ear and whispering into the right ear

"I know you can enter dreams…oh, surprised? You keep mentioning about things you have seen when you're angry"

"I-I just say stuff when I'm angry! It never makes sense!" Summon protested. The Head shrugged and took the boy's tail in his other hand, pulling it to cause the boy discomfort

"It was enough to make me watch your sleep patterns" He clicked a button and security footage of the sleeping area with diagrams showing the subjects brainwaves appeared on a screen "Look what happens"

There is a flash on Summon's brainwaves and suddenly they were in sync with Briar's

"Nothing happened!" Summon protested trying to squirm free blushing wildly, but the Head held him fast

"Oh, I think differently…it seems you and I need to have another talk Summon…"

"Please…please…let me go"

"It won't take long Summon…only as long as it takes you to accept it" the grin on the man's face widened and Summon shook more. He was truly terrified and what made it worse was that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Come on Briar, cheer up! So you got beaten black and blue, and it was kinda totally your own fault for forgetting the rules, but come on, you're being unawesome!"

"Si mi amigo, you should smile"

"But I am happy" Briar laughed "I had a wonderful dream last night" he laughed and brushed off the two boys with him. Solaris pouted and tilted his head

"Oh really, what about?" he asked. Briar opened his mouth to reply, but he snapped it back shut as a guard passed nearby

"It might be best not to dwell on the details now" he sighed and motioned towards them

"Oh, it was that kind of dream" Beast burst out laughing nearly falling off the table in the process. Glacier glanced over from where he sat and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the twins who were sat across from him. Reflect was playing with Mirror's ears, the boy was protesting about 2 hours previous but now he didn't seem to care and batted it off. Glacier had to laugh even though he would never admit it, Mirror did enjoy spending time with his brother and it was endearing.

Where was Atomic you may ask?

"I said; keep your hands off me!" was all that was heard as the panelling of one of the walls to the room came raining down upon them followed by the boisterous, idiotic and demonic male. He struck a pose when he landed on the table and laughed heartily. He had no restraints on at that point as he was supposed to be in a test.

"Atomic!" Glacier ran over to his brother "Get down!"

Atomic turned and smiled "Hey bro, it's ok cos I'm…" His words slurred off as he fell forward. In a panic, Glacier dived so as to catch his brother and held him close; it was then that he noted Mam holding a gun. Growling a little his eyes fell on the dart in his brother's lower back

"Idiots…they know better than to let this boy of all people to have his restraints off longer than is necessary" She sighed and snatched the gloves from a shivering assistant and then proceeded to tower over the two boys. Glacier shivered and suddenly wished he was invisible. Mam grabbed Atomic roughly by the collar and dragged him to lay on the table, she replaced the restraints "Don't let it happen again" she hissed

"What a bitch" Beast growled, staring at her with intent to kill

"Oui…but you have to admit she has nice" Briar began until a strike to the back of his head clipped his tongue. Brother was stood behind him staring darkly, Flora hanging off his arm. Briar swallowed and laughed "She has nice clothing….nice clothing, oui?"

Brother sighed and dragged off his sister, who smiled and waved as an enthusiastic Solaris waved back.

"Nice girl" he smiled. Beast and Briar looked at him. Only Solaris would completely missed the crazy brother and focus on the positive that is a nice polite younger sister.

"By the way…what happened to Summon?" Beast asked looking around.

"Some of the staff said he was asked to participate in early morning testing" Solaris added smiling.

Briar sighed "Why can't we all be as optimistic sounding as you, Solaris?"

"Que?"

"He says you're an air head" Beast replied. Solaris blinked

"Hey!" he yelled as the albino fell over laughing at the slow reaction of the Spaniard.

Summon sat on the man's lap still. The head had a hand on each ear smiling like the mad man he was. Summon no longer shivered, as it always happened, when he finally became the obedient puppy. The man did enjoy breaking him over and over. Since Summon had a feisty spirit it never stayed broken long.

"Now….Summon…tell me about this power of yours…" he whispered into the ear sending a shiver down Summon's spine. The blank eyes snapped shut and he stuttered

"I…I can enter a person's dream at night...I can change little things and I get influenced by the person's desires…" He felt like crying but he was strong

"You can change things, huh? Maybe you're what I need to make my subjects more obedient…"

"Please, no!" Summon cried, but he ceased to make noise as the man's nails dug into his ears, just enough to leave marks but not draw blood.

"You have no place to back talk to me and you know it" he hissed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Smiling, the man embraced the boy and held him close "We have been through so much, my boy…just try to remember not to piss me off" he smiled. Summon nodded and the man stroked his head "Good boy…good boy…" he cooed. Summon felt himself relaxing, he always did when this devil did this. It was only proof to the teen of how broken he had become. Pushing the boy to stand he clicked his tongue and pointed to the door "Go…you will be called for when needed"

Nodding a little, Summon turned on point and ran through the doors and down the white corridor. He didn't stop until he reached the room where the rest of the subjects were gathered. The slamming of the door as he entered was enough to call the attention of everyone to his presence, except for Atomic who was still drugged up and completely out of it.

"There you are, Summon" Amazonia smiled "How was the testing?"

Summon looked up at her and smiled with the broken eyes. He began to lie and tell them how the testing was exhausting. He never told anyone he saw the Head. He never told anyone how truly obedient he was. Why would he want to burden them, or give them reason to hate and despise him, after all he was just a lap dog.

No one noticed the dying look in the boy's eyes. No one ever did. But today was different, Briar looked at the boy, looked at the eyes that captivated him and saw the change, saw the pleading that went on behind those green orbs. Summon look over at him and smiled.

Who hurt you? Was all the French teen could think. Tell me who…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gilbert Weillschmidt<span>- Beast**

**Has the ability to morph into fauna. It is undetermined if he can transform into creatures of his own design**

**Seems to favour the form of a yellow chick. Air vents are now accommodated to stop birds from leaving through them.**

**When Subjects are to be taken outside, Subject beast MUST be sedated in order to stop him from attempting to escape**

**Is continuously rude to staff and attempts to bend rules whenever he can.**

**Has to be separated from Subject Amazonia on numerous occasions, the two seem to be forever fighting and only through sedative will they actually get along. Considering re education.**

**Is very protective of Subject Harmonic, Subject Beast will take the form of the chick and rest on his brother's head. They have successfully gone through a Joining and have shown they are a deadly combination. Successful wipe of memories was achieved and results documented.**

**Shows interest in Subject Glacier, still he is already being monitored this is not deemed a problem**


	6. The final straw

"You stupid girl, get up and do it again!"

Amazonia groaned as she felt every muscle in her body burn like an inferno. Why couldn't they leave her alone, yet still she dragged herself to her feet. She couldn't understand why she was still going, she shook unmercifully but reached down and gripped the metal bar in front of her.

She closed her eyes and focused her energy onto the bar in her hand; she felt it change as she manipulated the molecules of the metal. She opened her eyes and gazed at the sword she produced, a smile graced her lips. The men in white coats rushed around making notes and gazing over her like perverted hunters. But she was so focused on trying to keep the shape of her weapon she had no time to see the greed filled eyes.

"That is much better Amazonia, next time try not to waste our time and try to actually produce some decent results" the man scowled at her looking down at her, making sure she knew about it.

Amazonia looked away, growling a little "Yeah, cause I am totally doing this on purpose" she grunted

"What was that?" At that Amazonia bit her tongue and looked up at the eyes that tried to bore holes in her body with his stare. The man tsked in disapproval and then batted his hand dismissing her. The girl pushed her hair behind her ear and bowed before leaving at a run. But it didn't stop her from hearing the cruel man's words as he mocked her and her appearance. She breathed heavily to stop her eyes from forming tears and when she arrived in the main hall she quickly set herself away from everyone so that she could mope in peace. Although she was interrupted

"Kesesesese, hey Amazonia what's wrong? Sad because you know you'll never be like the Awesome Me?" he emphasised the last two words and made them sound like a name whilst he hovered over her. She growled and flicked his nose to which he whimpered like a dog.

"Get lost Beast you uncivilised piece of –"

"Whoa totally unawesome, you can't call me that!"

"I can call you what I want and you caught me when I am not in the best of moods so just bug off, or better yet turn into a fly and let me squash you!"

"You sure you haven't got similar powers to me because you're really good at being a bitch!"

Amazonia stood up and brought her foot down into the chair snapping it in a satisfying way, she grabbed one of the broken pieces and it turned into a flail

"Oh you wanna fight, wild boy?" she growled. And he responded

"If you want it!"

The two suddenly went silent as both were hit with Sedation darts. Beast looked over at the soldier and even though his words were slurred he spoke

"You…bastards…"

Mam was once again in the room grinning with malicious ideas. She uncrossed her arms and clapped her hands

"Alright everyone, it's time to go outside" she announced watching them all get up and make their way over. Her heels clicked against the tiled floor and she laced her claws through Solaris' hair, who froze for a moment "You however are needed elsewhere…" she smiled leaning over the boy getting so close that he was blushing

"Err…ok…" he stuttered not quite sure how to handle the situation. She grasped his hand and pulled him away, Mirror watched and growled. He was growling because the idiot was letting himself get walked all over and was completely not because he was jealous. He turned and stormed outside leaving his brother to follow completely confused.

The head slowly walked down the corridor listening to the sound of his shoes as he moved lonely through the laboratory. He looked up to see Mam awaiting outside a room, saluting him she had a smile of satisfaction on her face

"Hello my dear, how goes the treatment?"

"It is going well" she replied straightening up "As expected he resisted at first, but he has gone under and we are ready to continue"

He nodded and entered the room, there were two large armchairs in the room, in one sat a large man in a suit and the other, the sleeping form of Solaris

"Hello sir…we're about to begin the step into his subconscious"

"All we want to know is if anything strange has occurred, something out of the ordinary"

Nodding the man in the suit turned his attention to the sleeping boy

"Solaris… we're about to take a trip down memory lane"

"Ah huh…"

"I want you to tell me about a time when something unexplained happened, perhaps something that you shouldn't have been able to do"

Solaris eyelids flickered as he began to think back to his past

"There….there was this one time…" he mumbled "We were…driving…somewhere…"

"Oh? And what happened?"

"There was a crash…my father was bleeding…I gave him…I gave him my coat, it was really snowy…my father said…not to, it'd be too cold….I'd risk my health…" Solaris stopped then breathed "I didn't listen, I had barely anything on, and yet he was the one succumbing to the cold…I didn't know what to do…I held him…begged for it to warm even a little…"

This was when the head became intrigued; the boy had access to his power long before it was truly activated.

"The air felt warmer…even the snow around us melted…" he smiled at the memory

"Was there any other time?"

"My mother….told me…when I was a baby…she could have sworn I held fire…and I was always playing with the fire in….the hearth and yet I never got burned…"

The head felt himself get excited, this could prove very useful. The suit looked over to him and he gave a nod, the man got up and stood at the boy's side leading him back into the realm of consciousness. Taking his leave he stole a glance back at the boy as he woke up, smiling though his brain was still half asleep

"That was a good siesta…" he purred as he was hoisted from the chair. Then the head closed the door and made his way back to his office.

Later that night the teens were all gathered in the sleeping area. As soon as the doors were locked, Solaris yelled in delight and dragged a cursing tomato to sit by him at the container forcing the boy onto his lap. Slowly they all surrounded the area questioning Solaris on why he was taken away

"Oh I don't know…I kinda fell asleep"

"You fell asleep?" Summon asked swallowing hard. Summon nodded.

"You fell asleep during a test and you're fine? Lucky bastard…" Mirror cursed batting the Spaniard's hand away when he felt him get too close to his curl.

"That is pretty unusual…" Glacier added yawning. Atomic crawled closer and hugged his brother protectively

"Actually, has anyone noticed we're less rebellious lately?" Harmonic asked as Reflect hung off his arm blinking at the thought

"Ve~ Come to think about it, I seem a lot happier with doing what they tell me to…"

"And being more respectful toward 'em…" Mirror blinked "I haven't sworn at em once"

"And I don't run away as much…" Atomic seemed puzzled over this. Glacier seemed worried

"When did our view on them change?"

Solaris seemed to be hard in thought when his gaze slipped to the British teen who, feeling the eyes on him, tried to turn away. He went wide eyed and shot up to stand, somehow keeping his grip on Mirror, with one arm he pointed accusingly at Summon, a memory spurring him on to question the boy's behaviour and the connection it had.

"You've been helping them!" the others blinked confused, Summon seemed to tear up but he shook the tears away

"What are you talking about?" Beast asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oui mon ami, he hasn't that kind of power"

"He can enter dreams…" Solaris narrowed his eyes voice bitter "And he isn't defending himself!"

"I'm sorry…" he hiccupped a little, subduing his tears "It's my fault…"

There was a hushed silence. Then uproar as questions, insults and hatred filled the room. Summon shied away, knowing full well he deserved every insult and hurtful word. Flora tugged at her brother and whispered to him.

"SILENCE!" the outburst caught them off-guard and they stared up to see Brother practically growling at then. Quickly they bit their tongues and sat up expectantly

"Summon?" the boy looked up to see Flora hanging of Brother as he stared at him "Did they hurt you?"

He nodded and hugged himself "I didn't want to do it but…they know how to make me do things…it's the reason why I've been so distant…"

"How did they find out?" Solaris asked. At this Summon went bright red and twiddled with his fingers

"W-well…it kinda happened when I w-went into…" he gazed up to meet Briar's gaze. It took a few seconds but then Briar realised what he was referring to and went red too

"You…you mean that dream…where you…you and I…" seeing the boy nod in approval "Oh mon Dieu…" he paled and cupped his cheek then smiled happily "Well, it's nice to see you feel the same way" he winked seductively. Summon rolled his eyes and Beast started laughing

"Mein Gott, the dream that made you deliriously happy? This is awesome"

"But don't you see!" Harmonic yelled, bringing their attention back "We're done for, even if we know our minds are being educated to their way of thinking."

"Ve~ H-Harmonic, does this mean we're going to lose our minds?"

"They will turn us into robots…" Amazonia growled

Solaris sighed then thought hard, he held Mirror close then looked over to Summon, releasing the boy in his arms he crawled over. Summon looked at him terrified, thinking he was about to be beaten black and blue, he never expected the boy to start whispering in his ear.

He went silent and mulled over what he was being told "Oh yeah, I can do that…" he eyed Solaris up suspiciously. The boy had a plan it appeared.

"Right, who here has successfully escaped?" Solaris asked smiling. Summon rose his hand as did Beast

"I got close…" Mirror pointed out, Reflect veh-ed and then bounced onto his brother

"Ah si si, and I got to see the control room once…"

Noting down the people who knew how to escape, he fished some paper out of the container and a pencil case and began to write things down, he turned again

"How did they discover and bring you back?"

"The gas…" they all chorused and Flora blushed, hiding in her brother's embrace.

"Ok… Flora…I need to know, can you control the gas completely?"

She nodded timidly. Harmonic looked over the plan Solaris appeared to be sketching

"May I have the pencil?" he asked and Solaris smiled and passed it over. He watched as the German called over his brother "Bruder…you've been to most places, help me map…"

Beast kesese-d and, sitting next to Harmonic, began pointing out and explaining areas. The group huddled closer, watching as the vast scale of the building was revealed. Beast liked to run around the lab and give the guards a run for their money so he had been practically all over the place including the air vents so the map came out more detailed then they could hope for

"So bastard…you got a plan?" Mirror asked

"You bet I do. We are going to escape, any objections?" he beamed happily

They all looked at one another with shifty glances and uncertainty, but they were willing to try anything.

"Then its settled" Solaris jumped up and looked over at the door "By this time tomorrow…we'll be long gone"

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Subject file<strong>

**Elizabeta Hedervary- Amazonia**

**The Ability to transform inanimate objects into weapons- this seems to only be restricted to hand held melee weapons and cooking equipment strangely**

**Believed she can mend weaponry however it is still a theory**

**Has to be separated from Subject Beast on numerous occasions, the two seem to be forever fighting and only through sedative will they actually get along. Considering re education.**

**Is generally polite and well mannered around staff**


	7. Breaking The Chains

**Hey people so here it is the escape! I have been actually been quite excited about this chapter but i kept changing my mind on how they escape so sorry my bad haha**

**secondly- I am thinking of doing some animating to advertise my fanfics now so if you know a good opening that would fit one of my fanfics please let me know**

**lastly- I have strange cravings for roleplays and fanfics and recently i have wanted to do a hypnosis thing (seriously there are like none for hetalia on this site) so i am going to write one based a littel on a roleplay i did where Germany hypnotised Romano- so here is I am asking you guys- what do you want to happen in this fic? please pm me with your ideas and I will credit you- it will be a oneshot!(my first)**

* * *

><p>Another day rolled by quite uneventfully. The tests were run and the subjects did their best to stay out of trouble which at first worried the scientists, but the Head seemed assured that it meant the re-education they had endured during their sleep was effective. Mam was still as ever suspicious watching the subjects with great interest.<p>

"Sir, I do believe we need to be more careful" she saluted the man "Not that I doubt your excellence but in order to keep their powers at the highest you refuse to break the children fully, perhaps it is time to crush any will that may be formed"

The man raised his hand to silence her and then raising from his chair the silhouette of the large body was all that began present from the limited source of light that was the window behind the desk. However Mam could feel his presence, feel his emotion and practically see the cat like grin that spread maliciously across the man's face.

"But it is their will that will allow them to grow…once I have seen them grow into the beautiful flowers they are, then I will break them…and then I will breed them…" he chuckled lowly at the woman who shivered, bowed her head and left swiftly, the clacking of her heels the only evidence that she was there. Feeling the door close behind her she let out a breath she did not know she was holding, clipboard to her chest.

Flipping open the cover she scanned over the limited details she had of the subjects, the photos head shot of each subject on the right hand side of the paper. She grumbled a little looking over a small section of the form labelled breeding; it was something that even the subjects weren't aware of, causing them to become more like farm animals then they already were. Natural selection was going to occur, with a little meddling. Due to the high number of boys who were gifted they would all have to 'donate' and this would be put into healthy women to see if they could breed gifted ones…once this was established, the male subjects would be moved to another facility to continue the breeding. The females on the other hand needed further analysis. Most were barely of age to have intercourse and yet their lives were already planned out.

Pretty soon samples would be taken. Mam had to admit the idea of breeding the children was a disturbing one, but it was her job and she had to press on. Night had rolled in and the Subjects were in bed. Once again she was suspicious, not one protest was heard not even from her favourite little subject who appeared to have curled up on himself under the covers. She watched from the window and furrowed her brows.

"I am going in…" she announced heading for the door. A few soldiers exchanged glances but moved away as she approached. Strolling into the sleeping area she looked at the children, walking over to the south wall, eyeing all the subjects in the room. She approached the twin's bed and looked over the sleeping teen on the bed before her. Reflect seemed to be sleeping deeply on the bed, curl bobbing slightly. She stared at the sleeping form for a while before reaching forward to stroke the boy's hair.

She went wide eyed and growled before screaming.

Summon's eyes snapped open, shouting "They figured it out!" he shook and fidgeted so much that Briar nearly dropped him

"Summon, stop it!" he cried trying hard not to drop the Brit but he shook his head.

"They know, they know!" he cried trying to pull away from the boy. "She put her hand through the illusion!"Gritting his teeth and hissing in annoyance, he turned his attention to the office where the others were and hoisted Summon to his feet, waving his arms to get their attention. Harmonic turned and saw them, striding to the door he poked his head out

"We've been found out, mon ami" the French boy spoke and watched as the German cursed and dragged himself back into the control room where a lot of worried eyes fell on him

"We need to get moving…"

The Italian ve~ed a little scared, he forgot what he was doing and only the rough hand of his brother brought him back to a calmer state

"Look, we're nearly there! Come on, a little further!"

"Si fratello, sorry…" he frowned and went back to work. Amazonia played nervously with her hair while Flora hung onto her. Eyes were constantly darting all over the place terrified of what was to come. Nearly hitting the roof as the red alert was sounded and red light began to strobe around the room illuminating the terror plastered on the faces of the teens. Solaris bit his tongue and his head spun to meet the twins.

"I got it!" Reflect cried as a notification on the screen displayed the disarming of the locks. Mirror cheered a little before grabbing his brother's hand. Beast nodded at Solaris before turning into a wolf and rushing ahead to scope the route.

"OK come on, let's get moving. We have to pick up Brother then get out of here" Solaris reminded them and they all rushed after the wolf until the beast rushed back, alerting them to the soldier's presence. They barely had anytime to hide as they all piled into the nearest room which turned out to be a lab store room. Colliding into the shelves glass plummeted to the ground, panicking Reflect who shoved his hands to his ears anticipating the crash and shattering of glass as their escape attempt did the same.

Or so he thought, cautiously they all look up and around at the mess. A carpet of shards stretched across the floor like a range of mountains. They all looked at one another, relieved and confused that not one sound was heard. Beast was the first to realise and he grabbed Harmonic who instantly collapsed against his brother.

"Damn it" he cursed under his breath, "Bruder isn't used to using his powers so suddenly, he's exhausted himself…"

"I'll carry him" Solaris spoke, moving over as Beast placed the blond on the Spaniard's back "Now let's hurry, go!" he motioned at Beast who, although he was more reluctant this time, turned and transformed into the wolf again, speeding off ahead closely followed by the crew.

"The containment centre is ahead…they keep Brother there" Flora pointed to a large room ahead of them. Swallowing hard, she ran forward.

"Flora!" Amazonia cried as the girl slipped just out of reach. The excited blonde reached out and was touching the door when the rough hand of a guard clamped down onto her head, she screamed out and squirmed. They all froze, unsure of what to say or do. He turned to face the group and laughed.

"Looks like I found our escapees" he mocked. Suddenly a chain looped over the man's head and tightened around his neck. Gasping for air and clawing at the restraint that starved him of oxygen he collapsed revealing the blond haired assassin.

"Brother!" Flora cried hugging him. His dark expression softened and he smiled holding the girl.

The howling of a wolf drove them forward; they were nearly there. Just a little further…

The never ending hall continued to pass them by and soon the low rumble of approaching artillery behind them began to grow

"There, ahead! The front door!"

The large glass that was embedded into the front doors displayed the courtyard and the forest beyond, the glimpse of freedom they had hoped for. They burst through them and out on to the grass.

"Halt your escape, you're surrounded!" the cocking of weapons took away that hope as quickly as it came. The subjects huddled close together as the barrels of the guns turned their sights on their heads.

"We can't have come this far for nothing" Summon hissed. Solaris swallowed hard and slowly turned to Briar.

"No…we go down fighting…" Solaris smiled darkly, his eyes flashing cold and hard as he slowly dropped Harmonic to the floor. Suddenly he began to give off a golden glow and the soldiers closest gasped out in pain as their guns burned them. For a moment they were stunned. Amazonia though was quick to grab a stick and transforming it took a running start, screaming "I want my freedom!"

Briar dragged Summon to him, causing the vines to sprout up and encase the two.

Atomic began to rely on his hands because of the stupid restraints. His brother who was busy freezing the men turned and smiled "One mo Atomic, I can be quite the lock smith" as with a flick of the wrists the restraints were encased in ice from inside the metal itself. "Solaris a little help please" he called before returning to his fight.

The Spaniard flipped backwards to avoid an attack when he heard the teen, flashing a smile. He grabbed the ice and melted it "Hope that helps" he winked

Atomic smirked triumphantly as the restraints slipped from his wrists. Rushing forward, he threw the gloves at one of the attackers before leaping into the air and firing all of his frustrations at the man. The large explosion ripped across the courtyard.

"Are they crazy?" Mam hissed watching from the monitors "They just fried themselves!"

"Or did they?" the head asked. Mam looked at him then back down to the fight. In the centre of the circle the grass lay untouched. Solaris smiled cheerfully and flipped the bird toward the security camera demonstrating his power.

Reflect had a look of determination on his face. "Our turn Fratello…" he spoke grabbing his brother's head. Both curls smiled and fired through the fire working quietly to pass the power between them.

Briar retracted their barrier as Summon released a large chimera that leapt at the building, taking out the army with its tail. Briar dragged the vines that were his cover and began to weave them through the wind and fire, making them act as whips, sending them diving at the army.

The roar of an eagle was heard and the large bird swooped down. He seemed to surf majestically on the flames, beating its large wings to reveal a path from the battle.

Taking it without a second thought, the subjects stopped their powers and fled as best they could into the cover of the trees. They refused to stop; the lab techs and soldiers had now turned their attentions to the growing inferno, ensuring that the escaping teens were forgotten.

Continuing even after the sun had fallen from its home in the sky they kept moving until their legs could move them no more. They stayed where they fell. The large eagle turned into a small yellow bird and flew gently onto Harmonic's head. Crawling together, the group fell into a deep sleep, adrenaline gone so that only exhaustion remained.

Mam slowly made her way to the head's office and knocked. The man's voice called out darkly to enter, which she did sheepishly.

"I am sorry sir, but they have escaped…" she spoke "This is the worst thing that could happen I realise but-"

"Worst thing?" the Head turned and smiled with his fang filled grin "I could not disagree more…"

He looked down over the monitors at the escape caught on film

"In fact…I could not have asked …for a better test…"

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing subject file<strong>...

**Ludwig Weillschmidt- Harmonic**

**The ability to control sound. Confirmed that he can create any pitch he desires as well as the ability to literally steal a person's sound**

**Close to Subject Beast. They have successfully gone through a Joining and have shown they are a deadly combination. Successful wipe of memories was achieved and results documented.**

**Stays close to Subject Reflect. Suspicion of feelings towards the Subject have yet to be confirmed**

**Tends to follows orders to the letter, he is polite to the staff and completes what he is told to do. A model example**

~~~It's not over yet~~~Not by a long long shot aru~~~**  
><strong>


	8. My name is Antonio

**So they are out in the real world and fending for themselves! yeah...if x-men has taught us anything people with powers don't live normal lives espaecially when they have Cat ears and a Cat's tail. So lets see what happens when the subjects are left to live...trouble won't be far behind**

* * *

><p>Several days passed before they found the closest town. Solaris blinked and looked around the street they stood at the end of, suddenly deep in thought over the architecture as a flicker of memory came over him.<p>

"Oi bastard, don't space out! We're on the run, remember!" Mirror pinched his cheek and tugged him down more to his level. Laughing and reeling a little in pain, the Spaniard unhooked the younger male's fingers.

"Ah, sorry I spaced out a little but…" he stopped "Something seems familiar about this place is all…"

"Whether you recognise this place or not we still need to find something to go." Summon walked out of the forest looking around, tail twitching "What are we supposed to do anyway? We are a bunch of teens with ears and tails; we'll be caged up again if we're not careful!"

"Let's take it one step at a time…first we need shelter," Harmonic added. The group fell silent as they strolled the streets, the moon illuminating the way gently. Suddenly Reflect perked up.

"Up there! There is an open window ve~" he cheered until Harmonic grabbed him to quiet him down.

"Not that I am ungrateful for your sight, mon ami" Briar sighed "But that is someone's house and we don't want to be intruding."

"I don't know why…but I'm pretty sure it's OK to go in there," Solaris pointed out, "Looks like no one has been there for a while either."

"That's reason enough for me!" Beast jumped forward, turning into a cat and in three leaps was perched on the window ledge looking in and sniffing around. He hopped onto the carpet and turned back into a human. The place did seem to be deserted and had been for quite some time, the different surfaces were covered in a thin layer of dust. Walking slowly through the darkened home, he could see that it was an apartment with one bedroom, a bathroom, lounge and kitchen and a room off from the living room that seemed to be a study area with a bookcase and small desk. Looking over a table near the door he found there was a bowl near the door with a couple of keys in it. Trying his luck, he slowly picked a key and tried it in the door.

"Oh hell yeah, the awesome me got it first time!" he cheered as the door swung open after the victorious click.

When the sun rose the group of teens had settled into the apartment. Amazonia and Flora had figured out how to use the cooker and were considering making breakfast, finding packets of food that were perfectly edible. Solaris came out of the bathroom and looked over the bed where the two Italian brothers were still sleeping; they and Flora had been given the actual bed since they were the youngest. Brother was sleeping on a pile of cushions at the foot of the bed in case his sister needed him. Solaris slept in the chair in the study while Summon, Briar, Glacier, Atomic, Harmonic and Beast arranged themselves in the living area. Slowly they were all awoken by the smell of food and by mid morning they were all sat in the living area eating and laughing as if they had always lived there.

"I am going to take a walk around the area see if I can find out a little more, then we can figure out what to do next." Solaris offered.

Atomic jumped up and rushed at the Spaniard "Dude let me come with you; I will go stir crazy if I have to stay here!"

At this Glacier sighed "We haven't even been here a day though…"

"But I am a hero and heroes cannot be caged, they have to be free!"

Summon growled and smacked Atomic around the head "Bloody wanker, calm down and sit! If you go out you'll blow up half the neighbourhood git!"

"But!"

"Stay!" the Brit growled and the American obeyed, ear's drooping he sat back down and grumbled under his breath.

"Well, if you are heading out you should go through the closet and find something to hide your tail and ears," Harmonic spoke, sticking a fork of bacon into his mouth. Briar's ears perked up and before Solaris could argue he was dragged up by the French teen into the bedroom and in front of the wardrobe. Dragging the large door open he began to go through the person's clothes until he dressed the less than enthusiastic teen in baggy trousers to hide the tail, hooded top and cap. Solaris had to reposition it a few times as it felt weird on his ears.

"Anything in there that will fit me?" they both turned to see Mirror in the doorway "I am going with you since I can tell right now you are going to fuck this all up."

"Awwwww mi tomatito, you are so kind!" The Spaniard scooped up the fuming Italian who pulled away and landed a successful head butt to the teen's stomach.

An hour later Mirror grumbled as he walked along the pathway. He turned to face the older boy "Come on bastard I haven't got all day!" he shouted, feeling his tail wanting to twitch in anger under his too big jacket. Solaris laughed clutching his stomach "You hit hard Mirror~" Suddenly he stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong now?"

"I know where we are…"

"What are you on about?"

Solaris grabbed the other's hand and dragged him into a large park area until he came to the fountain in the middle. Strange memories began to seep into his mind of that fateful night.

"This is where I first saw Summon…before I was taken," He tapped his lip and the Italian stared at him, he opened his mouth but the boy was off, running past the fountain and up the path on the other side. Cursing, he took up the chase until they reached the other end where Solaris was biting his lip "it's all so familiar…it's weird…"

-Unlocked Potentials-

He was flicking the silver dollar carelessly into the air, catching it and making a mental note of the side it landed on as he surveyed the footage of the laboratories where the staff paced back and forth trying to formulate an answer to why the test subjects escaped.

"I know this may sound silly" he said, turning to Mam who was looking over reports in the chair on the other side of the desk. She looked up and blinked, registering he was talking to her "But do you remember our black leather book?"

"Yes sir…of course…" she answered glancing over her shoulder to where said book was being kept. He let out a low chuckle.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to go through it…and ask for some help."

-Unlocked Potentials-

Mirror had to admit he was getting a little ticked off, the happy go lucky Spaniard wasn't smiling, not that he cared but a frown didn't suit him. He also wasn't blushing thinking about it…

There was also the fact it had taken them half an hour to walk down the street since he kept stopping and looking over buildings trying to piece together his thoughts. It was when they approached a café that he really got a shock. A screaming woman ran from the shop, flinging herself straight into Solaris and hugging him.

"What the fuck!" Mirror yelled, mouth dropping open. The girl looked at him and smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I got overexcited. I haven't seen Antonio in a couple of weeks, I was afraid he had been kidnapped!"

"Antonio?" Mirror and Solaris spoke in chorus.

-Unlocked Potentials-

The girl placed the tea cups on the counter to the males as she wiped her eyes again.

"So yeah… Antonio was serving these men at the table and when I came back out the customer said Antonio was helping them with their car but…he never came back" she smiled sadly then remembering something, disappeared out the back and returned with a box "This is where I kept everything left behind, see I got this phone call saying that he was safe and would return when he was done, so I decided not to call the police."

Mirror narrowed his eye and sipped the tea slowly. Those bastard scientists clearly wanted to leave no cause for suspicion. Solaris took the box and fished out a set of keys with tomato fob and a wallet which contained an ID. Stunned and wide eyed he came face to face with himself. He traced a finger over the image.

"So what happened to you" she asked, looking worried at the teen's expression.

"You won't fucking believe us if we told you" Mirror scoffed.

"Well, don't you have a mouth on you? And where are your parents anyway?"

"Lady, I am not even fucking sure if I have any."

"Mirror, be polite to my boss."

Mirror looked at him as he smiled back "So your name is Antonio."

Antonio's smile grew larger hearing Mirror call him by his name was really nice.

"He is right though boss…can't really tell you what happened…but we could always show you…"

Mirror went a ghostly pale. She was confused but motioned the two to go through to the kitchen with her. Once there, the boys freed their tails and removed their hats and watched as she gasped and gripped the counter.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her mouth suddenly dry from fear. Antonio wondered how he could explain it.

-Unlocked Potential-

Back at the house the ringing of the phone caused Beast to stare at the receiver as if it would set alight.

"Don't answer it…we don't know who it is and we may get arrested for being in someone else's house" Harmonic hissed.

"I know! I am not stupid," Beast grumbled as the phone beeped, going onto the answer machine

~_Hola! Hey guys guess what…the house you're in is my house! What were the chances right? ~_

"Ve~ is that Solaris?" Reflect asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, apparently this is his house" Beast replied as the message continued.

~A_nyway I found my boss from my job and she is really fine with me and the tail and the ears and stuff so now we have an income, isn't that great?_

_-It's not fucking great!—_

_~Come on Mirror, lighten up! I think the uniform looks cute on you~_

_/I knew I had a brainwave when I made them, you really do look adorable/_

_-Both of you can fuck off!—_

_~Anyway just calling to let you know we will be back later since we start work in like 10 minutes, I'll bring back some food for dinner…oh and before I forget, apparently my name is Antonio! I feel so stupid I forgot…bye~_

And with the message ended, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

-Unlocked Potentials-

Leather backed book on the desk the Head smiled looking up at the five teens in front of him, all Asian in origin and all related regardless of their different places of birth. Four males and a female, all with cat's tails and ears. He produced a file and the eldest took it, scanning over the contents.

"These subjects need rounding up and bringing back, they will fight back…so as long as they come back alive and ready for testing…I don't mind what force you use, do you understand?"

"Of course aru" the male smiled "It will be nice to use our powers again."

"Then I wish you and your team of siblings luck, Inferno."

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing Subject file:<strong>

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- Solaris**

**The ability to control heat of the air- he can also withstand and conjure and control fire**

**Happy go Lucky- he seems willing to participate in most tests however he won't speak to any of the staff.**

**Shows great and open affection to Subject Mirror, action will be taken to discipline him**

**Unfortunately due to the circumstances that his power was discovered there was little time to gather evidence of use in the past- suggestion of sleep theory has been put forward to try and get the boy to open up about his past**


	9. Ears, Frills and Italian tempers

**Hi, this is Samstar1990's beta, mystmoon92, uploading for her as she's been without internet for the past few weeks:**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to foREVerhauntingme for inboxing me with a lovely email<strong>

So there he was; Antonio found himself really trying to not fling himself at the younger male. His boss was also in fits of joy wondering if the Italian was about to cry or explode in anger.

"Ah! Mirror, you look so cute!" Antonio finally shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Mirror went bright red and growled, tugging at the outfit he had been given.

He was wearing a short red dress that stopped just above the knee with a small waist tied apron on top, there was a red ribbon tied around his neck in a small bow and black buckled shoes. He was not impressed.

"Why am I in a dress?" he cried, tail twitching wildly in anger. Boss was laughing, openly winking at him.

"But Mirror… this way we can pretend your ears and tail are a part of your costume" she purred almost seductively. He shot her a glance and growled.

"But what about him?" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Antonio. The Spaniard was dressed in black trousers, white shirt and black waistcoat, he also had a red ribbon tied around the collar as a tie in a slack bow and had black dress shoes on. He decided to do a spin and laughed.

"He just wouldn't suit a dress Mirror" she laughed then stopped suddenly changing the subject "there is something I want to ask…"

The two boys looked at her and she smiled "We can't call you Mirror; it's… a little weird…"

"Well it's not like I chose it" he grumbled, folding his arms and looking away. She nodded sympathetically.

"Do you mind if we call you Romano?" she asked and Antonio instantly began to think of pet names.

"Why?"

"It means man of Rome, Rome is in Italy and you're Italian…come on…it would just be for a little while" she explained. He grumbled again but it seemed that the Spaniard had decided it was perfect.

"Awwwww Roma! It's such a cute name for such a cute person!" he declared embracing the kicking teen to his chest.

"Fine! But only if you call me by the full name Romano! So no shortened bull! You hear me, bastard?"

"OK my little Romanito!" he declared and, grabbing Romano's hand, dragged him out of the kitchen to the front to meet his new clients.

An hour or two passed when Antonio approached Romano again. He found it sweet how, despite the fact the boy would constantly protest and put up such a defensive front, when left on his own in a foreign environment he became very shy and quiet. Placing his hand carefully on the boy's shoulder he felt his nervousness as he jumped and spun round, going bright red feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's ok Romano, just breathe and relax, its fine, if you relax you'll enjoy this more!" he offered as words of encouragement, and to his surprise all he got in return was a curt nod that made the curl bob gently.

"Grazie…I guess" he mumbled as he scurried off to another table nearby. He stopped at first, looking over the customers in the booth. They were a group of thugs, dressed up in chains and leather; they gave off an incredibly hostile aura which caused the Italian to hesitate before moving over to stand by the table edge feeling their eyes look him over judging him. He suddenly hated what he was wearing more than he had done at the beginning of his shift. He stuttered slightly as he whispered.

"W-what can I get you?"

The man nearest to him licked his lips as he eyed up the dressed male.

"You sure do look lovely…" he started as he began to relay his order to Romano.

"G-grazie…" he swallowed trying to sound as calm as he could noting down the order. Antonio watched them and couldn't help but feel a fire inside him burning, his tail twitched, ears drooped and eyes narrowed. Boss reached over and adjusted the air condition on.

It was when Romano started to bring the drinks out on the tray the Spaniard couldn't help but keep his eye on the table. The first thug rose from his chair and wondered over to another table and poked at the napkins. As the Italian leant over and placed the tray on the table the second thug grabbed the outstretched arm, drawing the boy in the shock sent him into a panic which wasn't helped as a napkin was stuffed over his mouth. Romano flailed and kicked but the first thug returned trapping the helpless teen in the booth and pinned his legs down.

"Let's see how pretty you are" the first whispered sliding a hand up the Italian's leg as he whimpered and tears pricked his eyes "I feel bloomers…" he chuckled and the other three joined in as Romano continued to struggle, feeling said bloomers being pulled from his body, completely in tears and screaming best he could through the make-shift gag.

Suddenly the first thug was dragged backwards by his hair and then his face slammed into the tray on the table, hot coffee splashing over the third and fourth thug as they cried out looking up to be met by two sharp emerald eyes.

"You abuse the staff…you get no service now get out!" Antonio hissed dragging the first by his hair and throwing him onto the street. The other three were up and rushing at the Spaniard that had dared to stand against them forgetting the Italian on the table. Romano dragged the paper from his mouth and coughed at the dry feeling that stayed on his tongue and around his mouth.

To say Antonio was angry was an understatement, he couldn't explain it, but seeing them touch little Roma like that… it made him see red, it made him want to burn them alive and make them suffer. Sub consciously the air around him became heated, he backed away and glanced over into the kitchen where he could see the cookers and then back to the three men approaching him. He didn't know why but his rose his right hand in instinct and focusing on the small gas flame, brought his hand across in a quick horizontal arc. The flame responded to the silent command and jumped from the cooker and in the blink of an eye was across the floor and settled on the thug's well greased hair. With new fuel supply the fire sprung to life and the café was soon filled with the screams as the men panicked. Antonio grabbed them one at a time threw them onto the street where their friend stood surprised. The door had barely closed when the boss appeared with the mop bucket and dumped the dirty floor water onto the fires dousing them. She growled,

"Next time we phone the police"

And with that they were gone.

Antonio raced over to the table where Romano was sat with his knees to his chest staring at the floor.

"Roma?" he asked leaning forward "they're gone…"

The Italian looked up with red tired eyes and to Antonio's surprise he dived into the teen's chest and nuzzled into his chest.

"I w-wasn't scared…" he cried a little.

"I know Roma…but don't worry… I will never let anyone hurt you or touch you ever again, you hear me?"

"You better…" he grumbled as Antonio shuffled in to sit down on the chair and held Romano protectively to his chest. Boss watched him a while before returning to her place behind the counter sighing. Hopefully not every day would be that eventful.

~~Unlocked Potentials~~

Back at the flat, now with the knowledge that the home they were staying in was in fact Antonio's, the rest of the subjects had become able to relax a lot more. Amazonia and Flora had decided as a way of thanking Antonio for letting them stay in his home (even if at the time they were convinced it was breaking and entering) by cleaning the house from top to bottom, Brother was helping too but mostly followed his younger sister and assisted her when she required leverage to reach above bookcases and cupboards.

Reflect was sleeping on the sofa with Beast who was currently in the form of a small white cat that lay across his stomach raising and falling with the slow relaxed breathing accompanied by the soft Ve sound the boy made. Harmonic was sat with his back to the sofa looking at the two of them every now and again and then back to the television where Atomic had turned on some nameless superhero film. He had little interest in it and eventually he rose and decided to help out the girls by cleaning the kitchen, although everyone had to admit the boy was a little OCD in his work and when he was finished, they became afraid of using the room as it looked like a shop display model and messing it would be the worst thing in the world.

Glacier was sat quietly in the study reading the books from the bookcase one by one, a lot of them were in Spanish so he had to skip them but a few were written in English. It seemed the Spaniard enjoyed his love stories and many were romantic novels of women riding white horses on the beach while a half dressed man watched from a distance without being considered a stalker. When Briar caught wind of this he began to read the books aloud while replacing the female with Summon and the man with himself exaggerating on the details whenever possible. Summon tried to silence him but in the end blocked himself in the bedroom where the French man decided to stand at the other side and read as loudly as he could.

Suddenly the door flew open and Antonio walked in and blinked at the loud French accented voice that was filling his apartment.

"Briar, what are you doing?" he asked peering into the living area.

"Ah mon ami!" he cried "I am just putting le petit lapin in this story, you really have interesting tastes" to this the Spaniard went red, a little embarrassed. The front door closed and Mirror entered eyes to the floor and as if sensing his brother Reflect shot up, throwing a startled Albino cat to the floor.

"Ve~ Fratello, you're back! I heard you had a job! I am so jealous, Fratello is always so awesome!" he cried rushing over and hugging the other. Mirror faked a smile and began to relay the events of the day to his brother (skipping over the near rape experience) while they entered the kitchen and began to cook while chattering away in Italian to one another while a blond haired German watched in horror as all his work was quickly undone in a cloud of flour.

"Is Mirror ok?" Glacier asked, holding Beast who was shaking a little from being throkwn across the room.

"Si, si…just a bad first day that's all" Antonio replied happily trying to dismiss the topic quickly when Atomic perked up.

"Dude I am hungry!" he growled, his head rolling back as he groaned "When will dinner be?"

"As soon as we make it, just be patient bastard!" Mirror cried into the living area, a feel of annoyance seemed to accompany the words. Antonio laughed a little, happy to see his little Roma back to his old self. Now all he needed to do was convince Mirror to wear the maid dress more often, the image was so nice the teen thought he would pass out from the cuteness.

* * *

><p><strong>Accessing subject file...<strong>

**Feliciano and Lovino Vargas- Reflect and Mirror**

**The abilities to heal and to destroy. When in contact with each other they can switch between powers at will. However once disconnected they can only use the side of the power that were in procession off before the disconnection. Subject Reflect tends to have to be reminded of which power he has, Nearly resulted in one of the other subjects losing a limb.**

**Both Subjects are extremely skilled in both powers. A joining is considered however it is undetermined how this will affect the boys mentally.**

**Subject Reflect will chat happily with anyone who will listen and is overly affectionate**

**Subject Mirror has violent mood swings and has been known to attack staff that show hostility toward Subject Reflect**

**Subject Reflect spends a lot of time around Subject Harmonic. It is believed he has feelings towards him however this is undetermined as Subject Reflect shows the same behaviour to everyone.**

**Subject Mirror has been showing signs of affection towards Subject Solaris, however he appears to be in flux, and surveillance has been requested but not accepted thus far.**

~~There be action in the next chapter~~**  
><strong>


	10. The hunters move in

**Hey I managed to update- the first fight starts now so enjoy**

**ty to who did my beta check for this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A calm man walked the streets, a strange aura of purpose and place, a long cape and beneath his shirt and trousers as well as a small collar like necklace, given to him by his boss and master himself who had said all that years ago when he first went into the man's service;<p>

"Even though you are marvellous creatures, the normal idiots of the world today would freak over the appearance of those who are special."

From that day, a device was created that temporarily nulls the powers he had been trained to use. However if he wished to tap into what he had been taught to use he had to remove the necklace. It was a small price to pay in the end. He smiled and gently thumbed over the knot that stopped him from unsheathing his sword, but he needed to find his targets first. If he was a runaway lab experiment sample, where would he hide?

It had been a few months since the group had come together and slowly they had all managed to take on work or were at least trying to get work. Reflect and Flora had gotten paper rounds in the early morning which Brother insisted upon accompanying them. Atomic found himself a job as a delivery boy and they managed to acquire a bike to help him in his work. The bike was a striking red colour and although pre-owned the American teen came to love it happily and prized it over a lot of things. Glacier and Harmonic found a repair shop downtown that was hiring, Glacier was put up front on till while the German discovered he had a knack with fixing machines so he was taught about mechanics by the shop owner while working, and although he hardly smiled you could tell he really enjoyed it. Amazonia didn't have a job but she did start a small sewing business fixing things after helping out a few of the neighbours, other than that she cleaned around the house. Briar worked in a florist down the road whose sales with teenage girls suddenly went up strangely…

That left Summon and Beast who spent a lot of time wandering around trying to find work since Amazonia kicked them out.

"I'm here!"

Beast's ear twitched and he stopped looking around. The Brit walked a little further and turned to face the Albino

"I'm here!"

"I'm here"

"I'm here!"

"I'm here"

"I'm here!"

"I'm here"

"I'm here!"

"I'm here"

The Albino grumbled slowly getting irritated by the plague of very high annoying probably children's voices.

"Oh will you shut up!" he yelled. "We get it ok you're there mein gott!" Beast growled. Summon blinked and stared at him in disbelief.

"Beast…who are you talking to?"

The albino blinked and looked at the blond, then laughed it off claiming he heard some kids and they must of runoff.

Antonio smiled placing the tray onto the table and serving the juice and tea to the family at the table. Suddenly there was a crash behind them and swirling round he saw the boss grasp a hand to her mouth looking guilty. Mirror was biting his lip trying to hold back the string of curses seeing as he knew there were a lot of families in. Antonio rushed behind the counter to see what was wrong and inhaled sharply seeing the very large still steaming wet patch all over the front of the Italian.

"I am so sorry Romano I tripped" he heard his boss try to explain her mistake but she could see that as soon as the Italian opened his mouth, every young ear in the place would be defiled and they would lose a lot of their weekend trade. However Mirror surprised them as when his mouth opened releasing all the pain he was feeling.

"Far Canal!" he screamed and the other two jumped, then stared dumbfounded as they processed what the teen had actually said. Several children had jumped at their mothers, who were staring in disbelief.

"Bar stair!" he jumped. "Bar stair bar stair bar stair! Sheese Sheese! Mother clucker! Gah it flipping burns!" he was dancing around on the spot in agony. The coffee was soaking through quickly and scorching the skin beneath.

Lunging forward Antonio swooped up the Brunette and rushed out to the back hearing his boss explain the situation.

Mirror's curses had decreased to a whimpering as the pain swept over him and then ached. Antonio was quick to yank off the dress and apply a wet cloth to the male's stomach that was already turning a pink colour. He sighed and without thinking pulled the younger into him embracing him and planted a gentle kiss to the teen's forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing bastard?" the Italian whimpered and the Spaniard snapped upright

"Ah sorry Mirror~" he laughed and went to pull away from Mirror grasped the arm to stop him from moving away.

"Never said to stop…" he blushed turning his tanned skin red he looked down at the man's hand holding the wet cloth the overly heated skin. The Spanish male laughed and went back to hugging him humming a little.

Once cleaned up it was agreed Mirror should go home since the man couldn't bend over without snapping upright from the pain, it seemed the skin had suffered a slight burn but it was enough to make the male feel sick. So he changed back into his too big jumper and jeans and headed out the door adjusting the hat on his head. It was only mid afternoon and with one hand laced to sit on his stomach like some pregnant teen mum he headed back towards the house. His thoughts however, seemed to have been infiltrated by the melody Antonio had been humming before. He stopped and willed the tune to leave but it had made itself at home between the man's ears. Sighing and grumbling in defeat he continued to walk down the street.

Beast and Summon had been walking around for quite some time now and after realising they now knew the nearby area like the back of their hands were beginning to consider heading home.

"Is that them?" a young Asian male with a fly away curl asked turning to the female with him who was adjusting the flower in her hair.

"Yes that is them… "She smiled her eyes landing on Summon. "Let's go"

She walked in front of her companion and raised her hand. A puddle nearby rippled and swirled at her command. The younger male clapped his hands and a small spark leapt from his hands as they snapped together and infused in the water. With a smile the water surged forward towards the two males. Beast's sharpened senses spotted it first and smashed himself into Summon, forcing the other from the path. Beast wasn't able to escape and the Brit paled as the Albino began to scream in pain. It stopped at he was sucked into a bubble of electrified water; he twitched and struggled but he couldn't escape. Finally snapping from his stupor his rushed forward focusing on his power he summoned a sword and sliced through the bubble. That didn't destroy it but he managed to break the charge of electricity and Beast was about to free himself once the surge was gone. Panting and coughing the albino looked over to the two who walked forward looking smug. The young male was wearing a long white robe with a short blue overcoat whilst the female was wearing a pink top and white skirt with a pink flower in her hair. Both had ears and tails.

"Hello Summon dear" the girl smiled with a sickly sweet intention. Summon swallowed hard and growled a little

"Err Summon…you know these guys?" Beast asked. Summon nodded.

"They completed the lab programme about a month or two before you came… Aqua and Static…"

The bell rung indicating the entrance of a new customer and when Glacier looked up from the magazine he was reading he smiled as the newcomer

"Welcome you looking for the engineer here?" he asked politely

"Of course I am!" the customer replied happily and the blonde turned to the back

"Harmonic!" he called "someone to see you!"

The German appeared wiping his hands on a rag covered in oil and dirt with a boiler suit tied at his waist showing a white vest going grey with the oil.

"Reflect? Why are you here?" he asked eyeing up the Italian before him

"I made you lunch!" he declared thrusting the cloth wrapped box toward the man

"Oh isn't that sweet…" a low voice seemed to mock. The brunette blinked and looking over his shoulder saw an Asian teen in a red top and black trousers, a small metal collar around his neck

"Ve…sorry but," he began turning fully to him, "who are you?"

"Think of me as you chaperone aru." He laughed and grabbed a hold of Reflect's arm before reaching underneath the male's shirt and dragging his tail into view. "Back to the lab with you pretty kitty aru."

He let go of the tail and raised his hand keeping the boy in place as he tried to pull away. He dragged the collar off his neck and then began focusing heat on the spot on his hand. he ignited a flame that danced on his hand, the look in his eyes told them the fire was for the Italian who continued to panic and struggle. Harmonic bolted forward and jumped over the counter, determined to get at the boy. Glacier was on his feet as well and instantly activated his ability and, hand outstretched, freezing the hand that held the flame, extinguishing it instantly. The man grunted and was then tackled by the German who spun and pushed the Italian away. Getting up the Asian cursed and saw the door to the back slam. He was up on his feet and after them in an instant.

The back of the shop was dark and full off rows and rows of shelving apart from one area where a table stood illuminated with an engine on top with a door to the outside just behind it; it had a window in it but it had been painted black.

"You can't hide you know" he laughed melting the ice from his hand as he wandered around. Behind the rows of shelves, Reflect clung to the blonde German who was in deep concentration causing the air not to vibrate making them virtually invisible to the man tracking them. Glacier was looking through the gaps, as the male who he could now see had tail and ears like they did.

"What are we going to do?

"Ve…" Reflect shuffled away from Harmonic and looked over the shelves. "I…I have an idea."

Beast flew backwards and hit the wall hard, returning to human form from the wolf he had taken up. Summon was trying his best to create a shield but he could only do it against one element so when the other attacked it was draining his energy immensely. He stumbled and landed next to the albino.

"What the hell is going on bastard one and two!"

Mirror appeared from down an alley and rushed over looking over the boy's injuries.

"Why don't you just blast their unawesome behinds!" Beast yelled swatting at the new comers.

The Italian slapped him with the back of his hand then pressed his palm to the man's cheek concentrating.

"You really picked your day to trust your brother!" Summon growled and brought up his shield again his vision starting to blur.

Reflect closed one eye to get a better accuracy on his target; the back door was ajar and all he needed to do was hit it gently. Bringing a finger up between two broken machines on the shelf, he shot a small jolt of the darkness. It was slightly off mark and hit a can near the door toppling it over. They held their breaths but the can had somehow diverted the shot back on target and hitting the door. They began to realise how much power was behind the darkness as the small marble sized amount threw the door arm, slamming it on the wall outside before it began to swing back. The Asian male spun on the spot and cursed again in what sounded like Chinese as he rushed out the back door believing the bluff and slowly adjusting the collar to his neck.

The three collapsed on the floor relieved until they heard an explosion in the distance.

Glacier's eyes widened as he flew outside, the colour of the explosion stained the sky and looked too familiar.

This was beyond bad.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Accessing fact file<span>**

Alfred F. Jones- Atomic

The ability to create an energy ball that can cause explosion at will- several casualties to staff have caused us to resort to force restraints and special gloves on him that stops him from making the energy

(ABILITY CONFIRMED) believe he can absorb the energy of shockwaves and explosions- accident in the test lad where Subject Glacier and Subject Atomic – both boys were unharmed and Subject Atomic was suddenly able to use his power despite his restraints- he has been quarantined because of it

Will randomly attack staff using whatever to hand. Resourceful but troublesome.

Several re education sessions have occurred. It was feared that sessions have failed until a trigger word was found. Upon speaking this word the subject would cease actions and appear very confused- this may be due to the strain on his mental plain but this has yet to be confirmed. All staff have been notified

Both Subject Glacier and Subject Atomic are very close- discussion to try a Joining has been suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>ok just so I say some of the stuff Lovi says is actually for my grandad who has a man city shirt that says 'Far Canal' on it <strong>

**so for the innocent minded**:

**Far canal- fucking hell**

**bar stair- bastard**

**mother clucking- mother fucking**

**so lovino has some self control**


	11. Sleeping in Rubble

Rewinding time from the explosion to the small American teen as he raced along on the bike from work Parcel nestled in his bag. It was strange when he was first given it by his boss. A package with Antonio's address on it just arrived on the desk, the person who brought it just left the small brown paper wrapped box and the right amount of money for the delivery on the front desk.

"It's for your place so you might as well take it on your way home"

"you got it boss!" Atomic saluted his boss as he raced out the door. Parking up the two wheeler outside the apartment, he climbed the stairs to the apartment where he was greeted by Amazonia with a plate of cookies freshly from the oven.

"oh Atomic I didn't think you would be back so soon" the brunette smiled putting the plate on the table. Brother was holding his sister who attempted to try and taking the burning cookies at that moment. The American sat down and sighed.

"well the last package was for here so I got to knock off early"

With Narrowed eyes the Swiss male leant over and read the label on top. Suspicious of it as he drew Flora closer to himself "no name…seems wrong" he muttered and the girl blinked looking at it. Now she thought about it who on earth would send them something, no one was meant to know they are there after all.

"well if there is no name it wouldn't hurt to open it" Atomic shrugged and received a smack around the head

"if it's for anyone its Antonio, this is his place after all!" the Hungarian female pointed out brandishing a spoon in his direction.. Flora leant in noticing a smell she was not sure about at first.

"if it's for Antonio I will apologise and give him it"

"Gunpowder…"

Brother looked down at the female in his arms and she looked up in panic

"the package smells dipped in gunpowder!" she near shouted

"what!" Atomic cried jumping up and trying to go at the package but Amazonia dragged him back "we need to leave now!" she cried. Brother pushed Flora towards her as he leapt up and dragged down a window. The brunette female dragged the two blondes towards the front door as the intimidating male flung the package preying it made it out the window. Seconds after it entered the air outside the package combusted and exploded sending brother into the group of people in the hallway.

Outside another male joined the Japanese boy on a nearby rooftop. He smiled and pulled up his sleeves "seems my plan was a little flawed" he admitted

"it's ok" the raven haired male replied "they have the scents girl with them…she will have smelt it"

The other boy nodded as the Japanese boy turned to him and smiled "shall we introduce ourselves. The brunette stranger smiled and produced a small explosive form up his sleeve

"Lets"

~Unlocked Potentials~

Antonio sighed as they cleared up for the day looking at the window as his boss smiled packing up her things.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright here alone?" she asked approaching him and he nodded smiling.

"Si si you should go home it's been a long day" and to be honest he had a really bad feeling about tonight. He just wanted to make sure the person who had helped him so much over the years was going to be ok. Soon after she left though his head quickly snapped in the direction of his place, eyes narrowed as an explosion filled the air.

~Unlocked potentials~

Glacier forced himself against the wall as he peered out into the street, turning back he saw Harmonic holding Reflect near himself as they crept through the shadows.

"We have to keep moving come on!" he cried as he rushed out into the street and broke into a run. As the German boy caught up he reached out and grasped the boy to slow him down

"You don't even know if your brother caused this!" he tried to reason with the other but all he was met with was a cold shoulder

"even so" the boy eventually spoke "he is involved somehow and that means he is in trouble and we have to help!"

Elsewhere the American was trying his hardest to concentrate. He could easily blast the assailants but they were moving so fast and control every movement nearly. He'd just end up killing them all.

That just left Amazonia wielding a frying pan of all things! She had panicked when the katana was brandished at her and in that state the weapon she is best with comes out on instinct, however the pan was working up quite well paring blow for blow with the other, every so often he brought up a gust of wind that blew her skirts but she stood firm in those instances. The other boy it turned out could move earth and was doing so with a mixture of small explosives trying to knock them off their feet.

"who are you!" Flora screamed out as the brunette out of the two stood above them on one of the pillars of rock he had created

"me?" he smiled "they called me Mountain back in the lab" the boy from Hong Kong smirked as they looked up at him "and we have like asked to bring you back so why not do it quietly" he raised a hand above his head bomb in hand.

"don't you dare touch them!" she cried smacking him hard over the head. The Japanese male quickly on her tale

"Apologises but your fight is with me" he smiled and she flew forward. Atomic rushed the boy on the ground as he got up both collided and wrestling

"Why are you doing this?" he asked "you have been through the same things we have!"

"Because after a while you realise it's all for the better" was all he spoke as he smirked.

The group were forced against a wall and the two males stood before them. Mountain threw his arms with large sleeves up into the air throwing an uncountable explosives in the air "after you Gust" he smiled and the Japanese male smiled a glint in his eye as he brought up a large wind propelled the bombs at the group.

"Duck!" Brother cried diving on top of them as the explosive broke into the window of the building and exploded showering glass all over the people below.

Atomic stood up growling "you have fucked with me too long I am taking you down!"

"Is that wise Atomic?" the Japanese boy asked "after all your powers will do harm to both sides"

He faltered looking back at the three below. He was right he couldn't do anything.

It was then the flames erupting from the business flickered and warped taking their attention, parting like the red sea to reveal a very pissed off looking Spaniard who came to stand by Atomic, small flame on his shoulder.

"Alright Antonio?" Atomic asked laughing a little nervously suddenly realising what business was now ablaze.

"Oh si I am alright" he muttered darkly reaching up and extinguishing the flame with his hand. "But I think they need to pay, the bill for these damages is going to be steep. Mind helping me collect?" he asked and the other nodded smirking a little.

Glacier cried out in surprise as the large scale explosion and rushed his hands upwards delivering a thick ice wall. Grasping the small Italian, the German dove in the semi igloo shape as the flames flicked passed listening to the evaporating noise of the shelter they created.

They saw the two Asian males rush past the ice in fear and disappeared into the distance fearing they had greatly underestimated their opponent and needed to regroup and attack again another time.

Antonio and Atomic collapsed on the floor as the five grouped up

"Sorry about your friend's café" Flora muttered and the Spaniard looked up at the flaming mess as sirens were heard in the distance

"I'm just glad she is not in here" he sighed getting up and stumbling a little "we need to leave"

"Yeah…but what about the others?"

"we're here" Harmonics voice rang out and they turned to see the Canadian being carried. The American rushed over and looked over his brother with worried expression realising in seconds what he had done. He took the boy from the German and carried his brother himself feeling guilt drive him to make it up to the other.

"where are the others" Amazonia asked as she turned the pan back into a stick

"Briar is still working ve~" Reflect smiled "we saw the shop on the way over and it looks fine but we don't know of anyone else…"

"but I sent Mirror home ages ago" the Spaniard muttered worried

"don't worry" Flora spoke holding Brother's hand "I am sure he is with Summon and Beast"

~unlocked Potentials~

Mirror dropped to the floor like a stone sparking a little and his body shuddered

"that moron" beast growled on all fours in his human mode "he can't heal himself!"

Summon agree and sending forward a dog to push back to the two assailants so they could get to the Italian. Scooping him up they heard him groan and cough

"fucking blind sighted me" he complained as he was lifted up

"Look Mirror I need you to be ready to heal me if this goes wrong ok?" the British boy asked as Beast supported the boy

"why?"

"I am about to make their nightmares before their eyes" he smirked and turned to Aqua and Static "Time to show you what I learnt when you were away!"

The two Asians looked to one another as the English teen stepped forward and raised his arms, the Italian hooked a hand on the boy's clothing. Suddenly a deep dark aura erupted from the male who groaned at the use of power already as it sapped his already injured body of energy.

"shit!" Mirror grumbled as he realised what the other wanted and was quick to try and heal the other. The two assailants seemed stuck in their tracks turning pale but not moving.

Beast growled and turning into a lion pounced at the two ripping and biting at them as they snapped from their stupor and fled with the lion on their tail.

Summon and Mirror collapsed onto the floor panting. That was a harsh battle on them considering their abilities. Summon dragged himself up having a bit of the energy and went over to a collar left behind as the Albino returned.

"what's that?" he questioned as the blond turned it over in his hands

"Something that nullifies…so this might be our answer for moving around in public" he smiled a little.

Mirror looked up at the two and blinked sleep slowly overcoming him in the moment of tranquillity now the excitement was over. Suddenly he felt someone grip his hand and the strange surge of power within him as he tried to look at who it was vision blurred. Another hand took its place on his forehead and the cooling sensation pulsed through him as his eyes slipped closed as he heard.

"It's gonna be ok fratello"


End file.
